Amistad
by Amgd12
Summary: Historias cortas sobre distintas interacciones entre Inuyasha y Sango. Porque hay que admitirlo, ambos personajes sufrieron mucho y puede que una amistad nazca de ello y no solo ser compañeros de viaje que interactúan muy de vez en cuando.
1. Orgullo

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **1**

 **Orgullo.**

No lo entendía… ¿Por qué le había pasado esto a ella? Nunca hiso nada malo para merecer quedarse completamente sola… Su clan había sido exterminado y ella solo se había quedado moribunda con un increíble deseo de venganza hacia alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada.

-¿Aun sigues dormida? –una voz masculina hiso que se alejara de sus pensamientos y se girara. –Es bueno que despiertes por fin.

-No eres muy bueno, ¿verdad? –pregunto tajantemente. Ese hanyou era muy desconsiderado y aun que la chica de ropas extrañas le había dicho que él no era tan malo, solo que era muy orgulloso y eso era algo que algunas veces le afectaba.

-¡Khe! –él simplemente se sentó en una esquina de la cabaña, muy cerca de la puerta.

El silencio de la cabaña era horriblemente incomodo. Ella tenía tantas ganas de levantarse e irse a ver su villa un poco, a pesar de que estuviera tan destrozada, ella aun deseaba ver el lugar donde nació y creció…

-¿Tus heridas ya cerraron? –ella dirigió su mirada al hanyou quien le estaba dando la espalda. Ella bufo y desvió la mirada. –No tienes por qué estar tan molesta. ¡Yo no hice nada! –la voz del hombre era irritada.

-Ya lo sé… Pero… -suspiro pesadamente y frunció el ceño. –Tu actitud me molesta un poco…

-¡Yo soy así y no cambiare porque no te guste mi actitud!

Ella simplemente cerró los ojos con pesar y se cobijo un poco más.

Inuyasha miro a la mujer revolverse un poco antes de que dejara de moverse para tal vez dormir un poco. Él la miro unos segundos, sentía que ella aun no podía asimilar muchas cosas y decidió salir de la cabaña.

A lo lejos se acerco corriendo Kagome y cuando lo vio salir de la cabaña donde estaba Sango se extraño.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Sango? –pregunto la miko mientras paraba su carrera.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-Pero creo que necesita un poco de tiempo a solas, necesita asimilar muchas cosas. –Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente y él se tenso al sentirse descubierto.

-Inuyasha…

-Iré a dormir un poco. ¡Ella simplemente me irrita! –el albino termino por irse corriendo a un árbol cercano y Kagome sonrió al ver que al joven le preocupaba Sango a pesar de que ella trato de matarlo.

¡Era un orgulloso de primera!

 **Continuara...**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Pues lo dije en "Cambio de parejas" y lo volveré a decir: ¡Siento que en el anime de Inuyasha no convivieron mucho!, no he leído el manga completo, pero si tienen una que otra interacción.

Comenzare a hacer pequeñas historias cortas de cómo YO pienso que podrían interactuar en el transcurso del ANIME. ¡Porque a mí me gustan estos dos personajes! Jejeje :3

Y se que con esto ya me sume otro fic a parte de los otros tres, pero pues esta idea me atormeta durante las noches. Jajaja

Pues creo que sin nada más que decir…

¡ADIOS!


	2. Disculpa

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **2.**

 **Disculpa.**

Sango miraba con nerviosismo la espalda masculina. Estaba consciente que en su estado actual no podría caminar como normalmente y mucho menos poder aferrarse a Kirara y así ir a una cabaña a descansar.

Inuyasha gruño impaciente. Se había sentado sobre las puntas de sus pies para que la joven exterminadora se subiera, pero simplemente no lo hacía.

-¿Piensas subirte o qué? –le pregunto finalmente molesto el albino.

Kagome le jalo de una orejita mientras lo regañaba ligeramente por ser un "maleducado". Sango bufo molesta. ¿Cómo podría subirse si su cuerpo no daba para más? La lucha con su hermano la había dejado muy herida. Sabía que Kohaku podría recordarla, pero no sería tarea fácil…

Miroku se ofreció a llevarla, pero simplemente la mujer lo rechazo porque sabía las manías del hombre y podría jugarle una mala pasada. Finalmente Kagome le ayudo a subirse a la espalda del hibrido y comenzaron con su viaje. Kagome y Miroku iban sobre Shippo mientras sostenían a Kirara en brazos y hablaban animadamente de algunos conjuros que el monje podía usar.

Mientras que por su lado… El silencio era incomodo. No había hablado tanto con él como para poder entablar una conversación casual…

Además, sentía tanta vergüenza. ¡Le había robado la espada! Diablos… No podía mirarlo a la cara, pero aun así él la estaba llevando en su espalda. ¿Por qué no la dejaron sola? Podría traicionarlos de nuevo y aun así ellos…

-¿Qué tan herida estas? –la repentina voz del ambarino la tomo por sorpresa y casi lo ahorca. -¡Pero no me estrangules!

-Perdón…

-No te preocupes, después de todo no me estrangulaste. –respondió alzando los hombros despreocupadamente.

-No te pido perdón por eso… -confeso con un susurro apenas audible. –Es por tú…

-No te preocupes por eso. –la corto. –En cierta forma puedo llegar a entender porque lo hiciste. –Sango lo miro sorprendida y enterró su rostro entre el cabello plateado.

-Pero aun así… -ella quería insistir, no quería dejar las cosas así.

-Olvídalo. –ordeno firmemente.

Sango simplemente agradeció en silencio… Aun no conocía demasiado bien al hombre, pero suponía que eso debía tomarlo como que él la había perdonado…

-Entonces. ¿Qué tan herida estas? –insistió.

-No lo sé… Quizá tarde un par de semanas en curarme… -respondió sintiendo el cuerpo pesado

-Ya veo… -Sango miro de reojo a el resto encontrándose con que Miroku se había querido pasar con Kagome.

Inuyasha se dirigió sobre Shippo y comenzó a amenazar a Miroku.

Ella rio ligeramente mirando como la azabache regañaba al monje mientras Inuyasha la sostenía con una mano y la otra sostenía de las ropas a Miroku.

Su actitud era cerrada, pero quizá no estaría demás tratar con él…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis, moffins!

Pues continuara con la historia sin importar que :,v

Inuyasha será un orgulloso como todos sabemos, pero aun así también sabemos que es muy amable cuando se lo propone :)

¡ADIOS!


	3. No pude ayudarte

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **3**

 **No pude ayudarte.**

Inuyasha se mantenía reposando tranquilamente sobre una de las ramas de los arboles cercanos a la cabaña donde ahora estaba reposando Sango después de todo el ajetreo del día anterior con Naraku. Suspiro mientras miraba como Shippo corría rápidamente por más agua siendo seguido por Miroku, pero este se quedo de espaldas contra el tronco del árbol donde estaba el hanyou.

-¿Cansado? –le pregunto con ironía, ya sabía a respuesta, pero era gracioso ver como su amigo la miraba con pesadez.

-Un poco… -le respondió tranquilamente. –Creo que tomare una siesta… Ya es tarde.

No respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se bajaba de la rama para adentrarse en la cabaña. Kagome miro a Inuyasha con los ojos brillosos y llenos de alivio, se acerco a él con una sonrisa que le causo un poco de miedo. ¿Qué planeaba esa mujer? Después de lo que le había hecho a Naraku, le tenía un poco más de respeto, pero no lo confesaría abiertamente.

-¡Llegas en buen momento Inuyasha! –el hombre la miro desconcertado. -¡Cuida a Sango mientras regreso! –pidió mientras salía de la cabaña y le daba las gracias sin que el albino le respondiera.

Bufo molesto y se sentó en una esquina de la cabaña, desvió su vista a la joven exterminadora y a su acompañante demonio quien aun estaba desmayada, parecía que el miasma aun no desaparecía del todo de su cuerpo, ¿tan poderoso era ese miasma? ¿O simplemente ella inhalo más de la cuenta? Tal vez era un poco de ambas.

-¿Y Kagome-chan? –pregunto repentinamente la mujer acostada frente a él, logrando que diera un respingo.

-Salió. –respondió sin darle mayores vueltas al asunto, sabía que estaba cerca y no había de que preocuparse.

-Ya veo… -ella giro su cabeza encontrándose a su compañera demoniaca enroscada cerca de ella, sin poder evitarlo, se sintió terriblemente mal… Era una tonta, todo esto era su culpa: Desde robarle la espada a Inuyasha, sucumbir a sus debilidades… ¡Todo era su culpa! Tal vez Kirara estaría bien si ella… Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, era imposible que ella dejara a su hermano menor a su merced con quien sabía, era un ser muy cruel.

-Estas tensa, ¿sucede algo? –dedujo correctamente el hanyou tratando de encontrar la mirada de la castaña, pero al no lograrle se resigno a solo recargarse y a mirarla fijamente hasta que se dignara a responder.

-Yo… -trato de confesarle que todo era su culpa… No pudo salvar a Kohaku y se sentía tan miserable, todo lo que había hecho fue en vano y a cambio de todo eso, resulto herida, con Kirara herida y con su hermano aun en las garras de Naraku. –No pude… Salvarlo… -su susurro fue apenas audible, un susurro tan lastimero… Ella realmente se sentía dolida y culpable por todo lo sucedido.

Inuyasha la miro unos momentos, como analizándola.

-Te culpas mucho. –confirmo con firmeza. Su voz sonaba tan segura que casi le creía.

-Pero… él es mi única familia… Y no lo pude proteger de las garras de Naraku. –Sango se cubrió mas con sus ropajes, cubriéndose su cara, como si no quisiera que la viera nadie. Estaba abatida y por sobre todo, frustrada. ¿Cómo no pudo ayudar a su hermano menor? Sin duda era, no solo una exterminadora de pacotilla, sino también una terrible hermana.

-Aun hay tiempo para salvarlo.

Ella se descobijo sorprendida para mirarlo disimuladamente. ¿Realmente acababa de escuchar bien? Desde que ella había llegado al grupo y desde que la llevo en su espalda, se había mostrado tan frio y ahora trataba de animarla. Lo había juzgado mal y comenzó a retomar su idea de darle más oportunidades de conocerlo mejor.

-¡Ya llegue! –anuncio Kagome con un pequeño puño de plantas, seguramente medicinales. -¡Sango-chan! Despertaste, me alegro. –la joven chica le regalo una sonrisa sincera y como acto de reflejo, le regreso el gesto.

Mientras ellas se sonreían, Inuyasha aprovecho para salir de la cabaña y dejar a esas dos mujeres hablar ahora que la exterminadora había despertado.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis mofins!

Lamento la demora, pero finalmente ya llego el capitulo del día de hoy. Sinceramente estoy pensando subir un capitulo cada semana porque realmente son muchos los que tengo planeados.

¡Pero como soy una floja no prometo tanto!

 **Jane Black:** Ja ja. ¡Bienvenida al club! Porque yo también me lo preguntaba tanto que termine imaginándome un fic larguísimo. ¡Abrazos!

¡ADIOS!


	4. Celos

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **4**

 **Celos.**

Sango acaricio una vez más el pelaje de la nekomata sobre su regazo mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Tal parecía que antes de que ella llegara al equipo, era tan normal esa clase de escenas, pero era la primera vez que presenciaba una entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Miroku le había comentado que Inuyasha solía ser muy celoso, este lo negaba, pero era fácil notarlo. Sango miro en dirección al pozo devora huesos recordando que por ese lugar la joven azabache iba y venía cuando quisiera y en esta ocasión su regreso era incierto.

-¿Cuándo cree que se les pase el enojo de la discusión? –pregunto repentinamente la exterminadora a Miroku quien parecía estar leyendo algún pergamino que la anciana Kaede le había prestado.

-Sí, aun que puede que tarde un poco de tiempo, los dos son muy testarudos y orgullosos cuando se lo proponen. –contesto con total serenidad mientras regresaba su vista a la lectura.

Pudo notar fácilmente el momento en el que unos ropajes rojos salían de la cabaña de la sacerdotisa mayor en dirección al bosque. Se quedo mirando el lugar por el que se había marchado el hanyou y sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risita.

-Míralo, ahí va. –Miroku parecía estar del mismo humor que ella, pues al notar que el albino se dirigía al pozo devora huesos era algo para hacer reír o enternecer a cualquiera.

Miro divertida la escena y se levanto de su lugar sacudiéndose el poco pasto que tenía en su falda verde y en las mangas de su kimono.

-¿Qué sucede, Sango?

-Ire a hablar con él.

-Es inútil, es un cabeza hueca, no te hará ni el mino caso. –ella pareció reflexionarlo mejor, pero a fin de cuentas termino diciendo que lo intentaría con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió al famoso pozo.

Desde lejos pudo ver a Inuyasha recargado ante el pozo, observando dentro de este, aprecia como un perro fiel esperando a su amo y sin poder evitarlo, ante ese pensamiento rio ligeramente acto que sobresalto a Inuyasha al descubrir que alguien más lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto tratando de sonar natural, pero los nervios lo delataron.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte, ella regresara cuando se le pase el enojo o cuando te disculpes. –ella camino en dirección al hombre para poder hablar un poco más cómodo.

-No pienso disculparme. –escupió ácidamente. La mujer rolo los ojos, era tan orgulloso. -¡Ella tuvo la culpa! ¡Ese asqueroso lobo la secuestro y cuando llegamos a rescatarla, nos sale con la tontería de que su secuestrador no es malo! Si ella no se enamoro de ese bastardo, la verdad es que no le encuentro otra explicación a ese comportamiento. –Sango sonrió satisfecha, era la primera vez que Inuyasha le confesaba sus pensamientos tan abiertamente.

En fin, comenzó a meditar las palabras de Inuyasha con detenimiento. Quizá podía llegar a _comprender_ porque estaba enojado, Kagome fue secuestrada y cuando llegaron a rescatarla, protegió al joven Koga de Inuyasha.

-Es cierto que Kagome-chan protegió a Koga siendo que este era su secuestrador, pero sabes como es ella, es muy buena. –Sango trato de convencerlo, a decir verdad ella en un primer momento si llego a pensar que la muchacha había tenido un flechazo por el jefe de la tribu de los hombres lobo, pero al verla tan enojada de tales acusaciones, se ponía a pensarlo mejor.

-¡Eso no la justifica! Ese maldito la secuestra y ella lo protege, maldita mujer loca. –acuso recargando su cabeza entre sus manos. –Y no conforme con eso, lo dejo escapar con dos fragmentos de la perla, ¡dos fragmentos!

-Tú lo que tienes, Inuyasha, es que estas celoso. –él frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Yo celoso de ese bastardo con cola de lobo? ¡Nunca! –el de inmediato se cruzo de brazos, tratando de dar credibilidad a sus palabras. La chica rodo los ojos.

-Inuyasha.

-Mejor me voy de aquí, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que hablar contigo. –el hanyou se paro rápidamente pero antes de que se fuera Sango no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

-Eres un cobarde, no quieres admitir lo obvio.

-¡NO, estoy CELOSO! -sentencio rápidamente antes de dar un salto limpio y alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-¡Mentiroso!

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Pues de alguna manera me está agradando la química que estos dos están teniendo como amigos, incluso si los capítulos son salteados.

Aquí, el capitulo se desarrolla como podrán ver, después del episodio 37 y antes del 38.

¡ADIOS!


	5. Hiciste mal

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **5.**

 **Hiciste mal.**

Oh, diablos… El dolor por culpa del golpe del hiraikotsu aun no podía irse y eso le frustraba, trataba de fingir que no le dolía, pero en realidad, dolía terriblemente. Casi sentía compasión de los demonios que mataba con el…

-Listo. –La joven azabache a su lado había terminado de cambiarle las vendas del abdomen, cosa que agradecía mucho. -¿Aun duele mucho? –Negó lentamente con la cabeza y la muchacha sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Auch! –El quejido masculino lleno la cabaña entera. -¡Duele!

-Tampoco la ajuste mucho. –Mascullo Miroku observando como el medio demonio gruñía inconforme. –Si tanto te "lastimo", pídele disculpas a la señorita Kagome y que ella te cure.

El albino guardo silencio y el monje suspiro.

-Olvídelo monje Miroku. –Pidió Kagome con un poco de desgano notable en su voz. –Mejor vayamos a buscar algo de comida, después de todo, mañana nos iremos de aquí.

Ambos salieron de la cabaña dejando a Shippo y Kirara encargados de cuidar a Inuyasha y Sango. El muchacho ya no estaba tan herido, pero aun así un movimiento en falso y las heridas se le abrirían. La exterminadora estaba mejor, pero dolía aun…

-¿Te duele mucho, Sango? –Pregunto el pequeño zorro.

-No mucho.

-Iré por un poco más de agua, no tardo.

La mujer se giro al ambarino quien a pesar de estar recostado en aquella paja, movía el pie incesantemente. Eso le molestaba un poco… Decidió aprovechar que ahora ambos estaban solos y hablar con él.

-Inuyasha. –Él solamente movió su oreja en señal de oírla y ella suspiro pesadamente. -¿No crees que estás haciendo todo un poco más incomodo con Kagome?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fuiste con Kikyo a pesar de estar herido. –Frunció el seño y se giro para encararla.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? No necesito pedirles permiso para hacer lo que quiera. –Se veía molesto. Se recargo sobre sus codos para tratar de tener una posición más cómoda para hablar.

-No nos tienes que pedir permiso, pero… ¡Estabas moribundo! Ella fue la causante de que fueras herido de gravedad y a pesar de todo vas y como si nada. ¡Para colmo, evitas a Kagome! Creo que te portas como un niño. –expuso cruzándose de brazos, ignorado la mirada asesina que el hombre le ofrecía. Quizá se había pasado con sus palabras o quizá no, pero aun así estaba muy molesta por lo que él había hecho y que por consecuencia la joven sacerdotisa se sintiera mal.

-No tienes ningún derecho de echarme todo esto en cara, ¿sabes? –Finalmente Inuyasha respondió sin dejar de mirar molesto a la mujer.

-Eres un idiota.

-¡No me llames idiota! –Sango volvió a acostarse.

-La próxima vez que hagas una de estas tonterías, por lo menos trata de no estar medio muerto. –la joven exterminadora le dio la espalda dejando con los ojos abiertos a Inuyasha.

Sabía que Kagome estaba molesta por dos cosas sencillas. La primera era que Inuyasha estaba herido y aun así, mandando todo a la mierda, se fue a buscar a Kikyo y la segunda era que la muchacha había estado preocupada en el momento que no lo encontró. Aun recordaba su rostro enojado mientras entraba a la cabaña murmurando que Inuyasha era un estúpido inconsciente antes de platicarle un poco lo que había sucedido antes de que los chicos llegaran.

El medio demonio miro a la mujer unos momentos antes de volverse a acomodar sobre la paja.

-¡Khe!

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Pues a decir verdad yo creo que Sango si se enojo, por lo menos un poco, por la actitud de Inuyasha en el capítulo 43.

¡ADIOS!


	6. Inexplicable

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **6.**

 **Inexplicable.**

Estaba confundida y lo que le seguía de eso. ¿Cómo Kagome había perdonado a Inuyasha tan fácilmente? No lograba entenderlo del todo. Es decir, ella había estado muy molesta con respecto a la actitud del medio demonio a pesar de que después de que tessaiga fuera rota, aun notaba que ella estaba herida, entonces. ¿Por qué perdonarlo así como así?

-¿Sucede algo, Sango? –levanto su cabeza encontrándose con el monje observándola seriamente.

Ella desvió su mirada en dirección a Kagome e Inuyasha los cuales comían amistosamente no muy lejos de ellos dos.

-No nada… Solo… Excelencia, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto. –Él se sentó a su lado recargando su cuerpo al tronco del árbol. -¿Sobre qué trata tu duda?

Ella se giro en su dirección para mirarlo frente a frente. La duda era tonta y lo sabía de sobra, le respuesta podía ser más obvia de lo que creía y aun así quería preguntar…

-Puede que parezca que soy una entrometida…

-No te preocupes, los seres humanos tenemos una curiosidad insaciable, no creo que "entrometido" lo que estas por preguntarme.

-¿Cómo me da una explicación así sin ni siquiera saber mi pregunta?

-Es para que no te preocupes mucho sobre eso. –su sonrisa la aliviano un poco. Él tenía razón.

-De acuerdo… -Su vista se volvió a concentrar en la joven azabache y el albino, parecían tan tranquilos mientras comían en compañía de Shippo. -¿Kagome siempre es así?

Miroku la miro un poco confundido.

-¿"Así"?

-Sí, me refiero a… ¿Siempre perdona a Inuyasha así?

-Oh, eso. –el comenzó a reír ligeramente. El asunto le causaba gracia y a ella le causaba una curiosidad de lo más extraña. –La señorita Kagome siempre ha perdonado en vez de tener resentimiento, es un don maravilloso de ella, especialmente cuando hablamos de Inuyasha.

-Si yo fuera Kagome, no creo que perdonaría a Inuyasha tan fácil.

-¿De verdad? –giro su cabeza y su mirada choco con la del monje, su mirada era penetrante y eso de alguna forma le dio miedo.

Fue en ese momento que sintió como un frio inexplicable le cruzaba por toda la espalda teniendo un mal presentimiento, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde porque justo en ese momento de descuido, él le había tocado el trasero. Sin perder más tiempo lo abofeteo llamando la atención del resto de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué cree que hace?! –ella se alejo considerablemente del hombre.

-Solo te compruebo un punto. –ella lo miro confundida mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué quiere decir?...

-¿Cuántas veces te he tocado el trasero? –abrió los ojos sorprendida. –A pesar de todas las veces que he hecho esto, tú sigues hablando conmigo, pidiéndome concejos y confiando en mí. La señorita Kagome le pasa algo parecido con Inuyasha, a pesar de que él vaya con la señorita Kikyo, el cariño que ella le tiene a él es muy grande aunque a veces parezca un poco tonto.

-¿Solo un poco?

-De acuerdo, mucho.

Ambos comenzaron a reír amistosamente, olvidando por completo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Hace unos momentos ella lo acaba de abofetear y ahora se está riendo con él, realmente no lo entiendo. –confeso Inuyasha dándole otro mordisco a su pescado.

-No entiendes a las mujeres en lo absoluto. –Kagome se giro suspirando pesadamente mientras Shippo le seguía el juego.

 _Que complicadas son..._ -pensó Inuyasha alternando su cabeza en dirección a Sango y después a Kagome.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

¡Una semana más y un capitulo menos en mi lista!

 _?: Aun faltan como unos… *Censura-chan* Para que acabes._

Amgd12: Déjame en paz.

¡ADIOS!


	7. Gracias

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **7.**

 **Gracias.**

Giro su vista en dirección a la castaña que hablaba animadamente con el resto del equipo, parecía mucho más cercana en esos últimos días a ellos, ahora era más abierta y ya no ponía tantas barreras como antes… Confiaba en ellos… O por lo menos en el resto, así lo sentía él.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que pensara aun no podía entender porque les agradeció a él y Kagome en el rio. ¿Por qué no estar a su lado? Era la incógnita que llevaba en la cabeza desde hace rato

 _-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo._

Esas fueron sus palabras y eso aun no podía entenderlo. ¿Sería algo tan simple y él le estaba dando más vueltas de las necesarias? Podría ser, tal vez la respuesta era más simple de lo que pensaba…

-Inuyasha. –la voz característica de cierta mujer le hablo. -¿Sucede algo? ¡Ven a divertirte con nosotros! –la propuesta sonaba tentadora y la sonrisa tan cálida y agradable le hacían querer ir con ellos, pero el dialogo nunca fue uno de sus fuertes.

-¡Khe! No pienso hablar de tonterías, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. –contesto girando la cabeza tan orgulloso como siempre.

Ella no se movió de su lugar.

-¿En qué piensas?

Al verse descubierto movió sus orejas un poco.

-En lo que nos dijo Sango en el rio. –explico sin más. Era algo que le daba mera curiosidad. Quizá ella pudiera responderle.

Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuándo nos agradeció? –pregunto mirando en la misma dirección que Inuyasha. Él solo asintió. -¿Fue en lo que me preguntaste en voz alta? –rápidamente recordó que su duda la había dicho en voz alta cuando la joven exterminadora se había ido del rio y quedo a solas de nuevo con la muchacha azabache.

-Si… Un poco…

Lo miro divertida para después levantarse rápidamente y correr con sus compañeros a seguir hablando.

-¡Adivínalo!

Bufo al verla alejarse. ¿Adivinar? Esa mujer era insoportable.

Observo nuevamente a la joven exterminadora. ¿Por qué no estar con ella? Era muy buena persona (aunque no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta) la pregunta sería: ¿Por qué estar con él? Todos lo dijeron en su momento, el es un medio-demonio, en pocas palabras un ser que no merece la compañía ni el cariño de nadie, entonces ¿Por qué permanecer con él? Kagome una sacerdotisa, Miroku un monje, Shippo un demonio y Sango una exterminadora: Todos permanecían con él.

-Gracias…

Ese murmuro se aseguro de solo escucharlo el mismo… Observo a Sango y pensó en todo lo que sufrió con su aldea… Ella y él se parecían un poco…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Perdón por atrasarme, juro que esta semana habrá doble capitulo para compensar (?)

¡ADIOS!


	8. Culpa

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **8.**

 **Culpa.**

Kagome estaba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede tratando de recuperar energías después de la pelea intensa que tuvo que enfrentar contra la maldición de Tsubaki. Los brebajes que se había tomado junto con el descanso que estaba teniendo parecían hacerle muy bien, pero no podían saberlo del todo porque la muchacha aun no despertaba de su sueño.

Sango sonrió al ver como su amiga murmuraba cosas sobre "algebra" entre sus sueños, no sabía a lo que se refería, pero parecía ser algo que le disgustaba a la joven.

La cabaña estaba sola y solo se encontraban ellas dos, no sabía a donde habían ido los demás, pero no era un detalle que le importara mucho.

-¿Ya despertó? –Inuyasha entro en la cabaña con un rostro serio, tratando disimular su angustia casi con éxito, pero la mirada triste que tenía lo delataba.

-No, aun no Inuyasha. Es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas en este rato. –contesto divertida. Era adorable ver como el albino se preocupaba por la sacerdotisa.

No le respondió y solo se sentó al lado contrario de Kagome. Actuaba como su fiel guardián, parecía querer entrar en sus sueños y matar a la dichosa algebra para que la chica descansara plenamente en paz. Estaba preocupado, lo demostraba con su mirada y con ademanes fallidos para intentar tocar el rostro de la azabache.

-No te preocupes, ella solo necesita descansar. –trato de animarlo, pero solo asintió vacíamente. -¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? Has estado así desde que llegamos a la aldea.

Finalmente se giro a mirarla, pero de inmediato regreso su vista a Kagome. La culpa era asfixiante. Ella lo trato de animar diciéndole que ella estaba con él porque quería y no debía culparse a sí mismo. ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Ella quería permanecer a su lado por voluntad propia y era algo que él adoraba aunque no lo demostrara. Sin embargo se culpaba por no haber llegado a tiempo para protegerla, por dejarla sola ¡por dios! Por poco ella es asesinada por una serpiente y si no hubiera sido por su sobreesfuerzo… No quería imaginarlo…

-Yo… Esto le paso por quedarse conmigo… -no se había dado cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. Sango lo miro sorprendida para después mirarle con ternura.

-No te culpes, esto fue obra de esa… Mujer… -mascullo lo último. Inuyasha no la miro, pero pareció ver en su rostro una sonrisa irónica.

-¡AUCH! –gimió de dolor. -¡¿Qué haces?! –le grito histérico sintiendo su punzante dolor en la cabeza. Fulmino con la mirada a ese maldito boomerang.

-Es para que pienses las cosas claramente y no te encierres en las palabras "fue mi culpa". No fue culpa tuya así que deja de lamentarte de ese modo. –el regaño lo presencio con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. –Ahora cuídala por mí, tengo que ir a ver si Miroku no se está aprovechando de alguna mujer en la aldea. –después de decir eso salió de la cabaña con un rostro serio, pero al salir lo cambio de inmediato por una sonrisa triunfadora.

Ella tenía cierta razón, pero algo en él aun le reprochaba que era su culpa…

Finalmente dejo de moverse entre sueños y fue en ese momento que sus ojos chocolates se abrieron dejando de lado toda culpa, se atrevió a rozarle ligeramente el cabello sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando vio su sonrisa cálida, por un momento casi cree en su perdón y en las palabras de Sango…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis mofins!

Están siendo muy cortos los capítulos, pero juro que todo tiene explicación.

 _?: La cual no darás, ¿verdad?_

¡ADIOS!


	9. Tú vida

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **9.**

 **Tú vida…**

La aldea de Kaede siempre era muy acogedora pues de alguna forma el problema de la perla y Naraku se esfumaba y solo dejaba la paz en el aire aquel lugar. La noche aumentaba la tranquilidad pero a su vez era muy tenso pues justamente era luna nueva, Kagome no estaba e Inuyasha se había escapado de la cabaña con la escusa de ir a pasear. No había habido muchas oportunidades para ella hablar con él en ese estado pues siempre aparecía algo que evitaba conocer ese lado supuestamente más amable y abierto.

Después de un rato de buscarle pudo finalmente reconocer esas ropas rojas. Se acerco lentamente a él, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia pues seguía viendo el cielo con semblante serio. Sin darse cuenta piso unas hojas que hicieron un tremendo ruido. Inuyasha poso su mano sobre tessaiga y se giro a ella en posición de ataque pero al verla bufo molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto un poco tosco. ¿Más amable de lo normal? No lo parecía…

-Me gustaría hablar contigo… -Sango termino por acortar la distancia entre ellos dos. -¿Puedo…? –él no respondió y solo se giro volviendo a su postura inicial. La castaña se sentó junto a él observando el cielo. –Es la primera vez que hablamos mientras tú eres humano.

-¿Y? Realmente no soy diferente así. –el giro la cabeza aparentemente ofendido. Sango se pregunto si Inuyasha solo se "abría" cuando era Kagome quien se acercaba a hablarle.

-Puedo notarlo… Pero admito que es agradable sin que me digas algún "Khe" cada que trato de hacer un comentario…

-¿Algún problema con mi forma de expresarme? –ella no dijo nada y solo suspiro.

-¿Sabes? Desde hace algún tiempo siento que somos iguales…

-¿Iguales? ¿De qué hablas?

Guardo silencio unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Perdí a mi familia y villa en una sola noche…

Inuyasha la miro unos momentos recordado a su madre. Izayoi había muerto hace muchos años y después de su muerte tuvo que tomar esa actitud tan cerrada para ya no recibir ningún daño emocional como antes…

-Sango…

-Supongo que como medio-demonio eras discriminado. –él no respondió nada, limitándose solo a mirarla. –Como mujer mi villa no acepaba que yo matara a los demonios, alegando que "las mujeres solo se hacen cargo de los niños".

-Realmente hay personas muy estúpidas en el mundo, estoy seguro que se arrepintieron al ver que era una muy buena exterminadora. –ese tono de voz en Inuyasha no lo había escuchado tan seguido, un tono de voz que era juguetón pero tranquilo.

-Lo sé, me sentí orgullosa cuando los vi con la boca abierta mientras sostenía la cabeza de un ogro. –ambos comenzaron a reír. Sango por recordar el momento e Inuyasha por imaginárselo.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado reírme de esos imbéciles al ver lo fuerte que termine por volverme… -Sango lo miro expectante y cuando el joven se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta se ruborizo ligeramente. –Digo… Lo hubiera hecho… Pero supongo que ya están muertos los bastardos. –contesto rápidamente antes de desviar la mirada.

-Realmente las personas tenemos muy malos conceptos de los medio-demonio… Antes yo creía que eran seres asquerosos… -Inuyasha se giro rápidamente, fulminándola con la mirada, pero ella se apresuro a seguir. –Sin embargo tu cambiaste mi modo de pensar… Ahora creo que no debo de dejarme llevar así… -el semblante masculino se relajo un poco. –Por eso siento que te debo una disculpa.

-No es necesario. Si dices que ahora piensas diferente creo que es más que suficiente. –él se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a dirigirse a la aldea. –Vamos a la aldea, seguramente la cena esta lista.

-¡Espera Inuyasha! –ella se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a él. –Realmente me gustaría…

-Olvídalo. –ordeno sin un tono de molestia en su voz, parecía relajado y restándole verdaderamente importancia al asunto.

-¡Inuyasha! –el hombre pareció ignorarla y siguió con su camino. Sango suspiro fastidiada y lo siguió a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Lo observo de espalda… Tal vez Kagome tenía razón… Nunca había hablado tan abiertamente con él de ese modo…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

Perdonen la tardanza, pero tenía otra cosas en la cabeza je je… ¡Juro que pronto les traigo los otros dos capítulos que les debo! Bueno… Al menos eso espero…

 **Muriel:** La verdad si siento que son los dos personajes que más han sufrido una perdió a su familia en un solo día y el otro a sufrido mucho por su condición de medio-demonio. ¡Gracias y abrazos!

¡Nos vemos pronto si no se me pasa otra cosa por la cabeza!

¡ADIOS!


	10. ¡Novio del cerdo!

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **10.**

 **¡Novio del cerdo!**

-¡Son unas malditas inmaduras! –gruño Inuyasha mientras caminaba al mismo paso rápido que Miroku. -¡Olvídenlo de una vez!

-¡Pero fue muy gracioso! –recalco Sango entre fuertes carcajadas.

Después de dejar la aldea donde Chokyukai secuestraba a las mujeres más hermosas para hacerlas sus novias, las mujeres del equipo en un destello acababan de recordar el incidente con las tiaras y los chicos. A decir verdad al recordar ese momento les había dado bastante risa y no habían dejado de reír desde que lo recordaron.

Miroku solo suspiraba al saber que él también había caído en el encanto de la tiara gracias a que Sango se la coloco por "accidente".

-"Oh, mi rey". –Sango quiso imitar la voz de Inuyasha fallando absurdamente, pero causando el mismo resultado de carcajadas.

-¡¿Por qué solo se meten conmigo?! ¡Miroku le dijo "Mi amor"! –el aludido casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, pero después recobro la compostura rápidamente.

-Eso es porque tu caso fue el más divertido. –se defendió el monje manteniendo un rostro estoico.

-¡Eso es cierto Inuyasha! –ahora Kagome lo molestaba. Bufo molesto mientras seguía caminado tratando de ignorar sus tonterías.

-¡No te enojes Inuyasha! ¡Después de todo solamente suspiraste como un loco y parecía que querías darle hijos! –Sango volvió a reír y ese fue el límite de Inuyasha.

-¡Ya cállense mujeres locas! –ambas lo miraron pero después volvieron a reír.

-Admítelo Inuyasha, en este juego atacas o eras atacado. –comento la joven castaña limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos.

-¿Atacar o ser atacado? –repitió Inuyasha con malicia, ahora era Sango quien había dejado de reír. –Entonces me pregunto porque Chokyukai no te llevo, Sango. –Kagome y Miroku supieron de inmediato que el medio-demonio deseaba morir en ese momento pues si quería hacer enojar a Sango lo había conseguido.

-¿Qué estas insinuando con eso, Inuyasha? –mascullo Sango mientras lo enfrentaba frente a frente.

-Creo que quedo más que claro. –el aura de la exterminadora se volvió asesino y si no fuera porque Inuyasha estaba disfrutando de verla irritada hubiera huido hace mucho de ahí mismo.

-¡Por lo menos yo no quise ser la novia de una cerdo! –Inuyasha sintió como su vena saltada de enojo.

-No quieras cambiar el tema. –ambos parecían a punto de matarse.

Kagome y Miroku se miraron mutuamente sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Vamos Inuyasha, solo querías ser su novia por esa tiara… -recordó Kagome con la esperanza de calmar las cosas.

-Y Sango, estoy seguro que ese cerdo no te vio bien. –explico Miroku observando como ambos se giraban hacía ellos con su mirada asesina aun.

Los dos se acercaron a ellos a una velocidad envidiable y encararon a sus respectivas personas sin dejar de lado su rostro de enojo.

-¡¿Cómo que su **novia**?!

-¡¿Cómo que no me vio bien?!

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

No se ustedes pero me gusto esa idea de que las chicas se rieran de ellos al decirle piropos al Chokyukai. No se ustedes, pero eso que dijo Inuyasha de "Mi rey" y antes de eso como que jadeo no se XD (Por lo menos en el doblaje)

 **Alessa no Hana** **:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Me siento bien ;). ¡Con respecto al capítulo de la borrachera! ¿Cómo supiste que si estaba implementado en la lista de capítulos que iba a escribir? ¡De hecho es el siguiente! ¡Abrazos!

¡Me iré lentamente porque aun tengo que hacer los otros dos capítulos!

¡ADIOS!


	11. La borrachera…

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **11.**

 **La borrachera…**

 _-¡Inuyasha!_

 _-¡S-Sango! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente al sentir a Sango abrazarse contra él después de reír como una maniática._

 _-Olvida a los demás y vámonos. –propuso la joven exterminadora mientras restregaba su cabeza en el pecho masculino._

 _-¿I-irnos? –estaba confundido y el tono de su voz lo decía todo. ¿De qué hablaba esa mujer?_

 _-¡Estoy harta de ese monje infiel y abusivo! –Miroku estaba igual o más incrédulo que el medio-demonio observando como la castaña no paraba de restregarse contra él. -¿Y tres Kagomes? ¡Hay muchas! ¡Vamos a dejarles! -¿Esa mujer estaba loca? ¿El zake le afecto mucho? No sabía, podría ser una mezcla de ambos. -¡Vamos a derrotar al Naraku nosotros! –Inuyasha observo como ella se giraba para verlo frente a frente. Sus ojos vidriosos se clavaron en él y el pobre hombre sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. -¿Si?_

 _¡¿Qué mierda hacia ahora Sango?! Ella se había agarrado de sus hombros mientras se paraba de puntitas para aparentemente besarlo. Trato de alejarse de ella pero su cuerpo parecía estar cayendo bajo la influencia del alcohol y su cuerpo no le respondía como quería. Como último intento de no ser besado, cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando lo que parecía ser inevitable: Los labios de Sango sobre los suyos._

 _-¡ABAJO!_

Si, así era como lo recordaba. Según él después de eso Kagome lo sentó tantas veces que termino casi desmayado por los golpes en la cabeza que el mismo zake.

Podía ser que él también estuviera sucumbiendo en ese mismo momento al zake y de hecho nunca en su vida se había puesto ebrio como para decir que la actitud de Sango era normal. ¿Por qué besarlo a él y no a Miroku? Realmente estaba confundido.

Giro su cabeza en dirección a las chicas quienes parecían estar hablando de una especie de libro que había traído Kagome de su mundo. Miroku no se encontraba pues después de haberse ido del templo de Mushin, el monje había engañado a otra aldea y a cambio los dejaron dormir en una cabaña.

-¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? –pregunto Kagome notando que el joven albino no paraba de mirarlas.

La mirada de ambas se poso sobre él y repentinamente se sintió nervioso

-No… No es nada. –ambas se miraron entre sí, pero después alzaron los hombros y continuaron hablando sobre el dichoso libro.

Sango no aprecia nerviosa. ¿Se sentiría incomoda? NI idea, las mujeres eran algo que Inuyasha aun no podía entender a pesar de tantos años viviendo.

-Eh, Sango. –llamo con un tono de voz un tanto tosco. La joven exterminado se giro a verlo, no parecía que se mostrara mal o algo por el estilo.

-¿Si? ¿Sucede algo?

-Yo… Te tengo una pregunta. –ella pestañeo varias veces. ¿Qué querría preguntarle?

-Adelante, pregúntame.

-Tu… ¿Por qué trataste de besarme en el monte Kasumidoke? –esa pregunta pareció tomarla por sorpresa porque de inmediato su rostro empalideció junto con el de Kagome.

-¿Q-que?... –balbuceo Kagome a duras penas.

-Inuyasha… ¿De qué hablas?... –pregunto finalmente Sango después de un rato de guardar silencio.

-Del beso que trataste de robarme. –respondió frunciendo el ceño. Esa mujer estaba tan loca que pensaba otra cosa o qué demonios.

Un largo silencio se instalo en la habitación.

-Yo… No recuerdo… -contesto finalmente relajando un poco el rostro.

-¿De qué hablas? –ahora era Inuyasha el confundido. -¡Recuerda que yo estaba tratando de calmar a Kagome y a los demás cuando tu llegaste de quien sabe donde mientras te reías como una loca!

Ambas se miraron entre sí. No tenían ni idea de lo que hablaba Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, de verdad no recuerdo nada… Solo recuerdo que Kagome comenzó a cantar algo y después todo esta borroso. –fue en ese momento que Inuyasha se sintió como un idiota reprimiéndose mentalmente por no pensar en esa posibilidad, ahora iba a quedar como un completo idiota.

-Si no recuerdas nada, está bien. –el ambarino suspiro pesadamente mientras recargaba su espalda contra la pared de la cabaña llevándose consigo a tessaiga.

Kagome observo a Sango y después volvieron a hablar tratando de restarle importancia a lo que les había dicho Inuyasha.

La verdad, si recordaba haber tratado de besarlo, pero siendo sincera no sabía la razón detrás de eso. El día siguiente se sintió tan apenada que decidió olvidar ese suceso y actuar como si nada porque pensaba que si corría con suerte él no recordaría nada, vaya sorpresa se llevo al escucharlo preguntar eso del beso.

¡Menos mal que había actuado como la que no sabía nada!

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

Perdonen las tardanzas pero juro que todo tiene su explicación (?)

Juro que que por lo menos en esta semana subo un capitulo extra para no ir tan atrasada y ya no deberles nada. Les voy pagando en abonos XD

 **Alessa no Hana** **:** Jajaja, yo la verdad no me acordaba mucho de esa escena en español y cuando la volví a ver me morí de risa XD "Mi rey". Y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad lo quería hacer más de la perspectiva de Inuyasha porque… ¿No se? Quedaba bien supongo xp. ¡Abrazos!

 **Jane Black:** Perdón por no poner casi nada de Sango (?) Digamos que creí que quedaba mejor si lo veíamos más desde el punto de vista de nuestro perro favorito jajaja. ¡Besos!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Spoiler: Sucede aproximadamente en el capítulo 167 :3

¡ADIOS!


	12. Un río

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **12.**

 **Un río.**

Camino rápidamente al río cercano a la aldea, el agua que los aldeanos les ofrecían estaba bien, pero simplemente quería salir a pensar con claridad y de paso ir por agua para el monje Miroku… Ese veneno le estaba haciendo muy mal aun que él no lo demostrara muy a menudo. ¿Qué creía ese monje pervertido? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de su preocupación? ¡Se le notaba a leguas!

Respiro hondamente al vislumbrar su destino, se arrodillo frente al río tomando agua en el recipiente de madera. Quizá fue una mala idea salir, su mente se estaba haciendo un embrollo y no podía hablar con Kagome pues la chica seguía desmayada después de que sus pies fueron seriamente dañados en el estomago de ese demonio.

Trato de concentrarse más en su entorno y fue hasta ese momento que sintió una energía lo suficientemente familiar como para hacerla sonreír.

-¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? –pregunto en voz alta en dirección a unos árboles cercanos.

Escucho un respingo para después ver como Inuyasha caía del árbol fuertemente.

-¡Mierda! –mascullo debido al dolor en su quijada.

-¿No te diste cuenta que estaba aquí? –quiso responder, pero sabía que no podía decirle nada a Sango sin que su orgullo terminara en el suelo por lo que simplemente resoplo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? El agua te la podían proporcionar los aldeanos. –recordó cambiando rápidamente de tema. Sango la miro unos momentos antes de desviar la mirada al río.

-Necesitaba pensar… Pensar en lo que está sucediendo últimamente. –confeso observando su reflejo.

-¿Sobre Miroku? –pregunto Inuyasha sentándose a una distancia prudente de ella.

-No solo eso… También sobre Kohaku… -él quiso decir algo, pero solo se quedo con el aire retenido, no sabía que decirle, no podía entender mucho la situación de Sango… -¿Y tú? Estas muy lejos de la aldea…

-¡Khe! No vine a hacer nada específico… -su forma tosca de hablar dejaba en evidencia que ocultaba algo y ella lo supo de inmediato: Estaba preocupado por Kagome.

-¿Te preocupas por Kagome-chan? –el albino metió sus manos en las mangas de su haori tratando de ignorar la vergüenza que esa pregunta le causo.

-¿Eso que te importa?

-Tu rostro es más que fácil de leer. –él desvió la mirada, evitando la mirada enternecida de la exterminadora. –Es tierno de tu parte.

El silencio se instauro en el ambiente, era divertido verlo así.

-Miroku se pondrá bien, no es tan débil para sucumbir al veneno de esos insectos. –él aun no se giraba para verla, pero esas palabras lograron alegrarla instantáneamente.

-Gracias… Lograste animarme. –confeso mientras se levantaba de la orilla del río tomando entre sus manos el recipiente lleno de agua. –Inuyasha. –llamo.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono sin voltear a verla, el tono que había empleado la mujer fue muy suave, pero aun seguía apenado por verse descubierto momentos antes.

-Te aseguro que si hablas con ella, no estará enfadada.

Abrió los ojos enormemente y esta vez se giro para mirarla, ella le estaba regalando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo…?

-Creo que era obvio, tus ojos te delatan… -ella se giro y comenzó a caminar. –Además… Anoche te vi cuando todos dormían y le revisaste los pies.

Se sobresalto y su rostro se sonrojo. No pudo decirle nada a la mujer porque tuvo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba más que seguro que nadie estaba despierto. ¡Maldita mujer!

-¡Eso…!

-¡No puedes argumentar nada contra mí! –le grito mientras corría en dirección a la aldea para seguir cuidando a Miroku.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

Pronto entraremos en el kankatsu-hen, no es que escriba mucho sobre eso… Pero tengo algo en mente… El fic si va a durar muuuuucho. Quiero que sean 60 capítulos, y pronto sabrán como haré tantos, pero por ahora me despido.

¡ADIOS!


	13. Temores

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **13.**

 **Temores.**

¿La vida era tan cruel? Lo había olvidado por completo…

Siempre había vivido en una amargura increíble porque no había recibido tanto amor como debió.

Durante su niñez había tenido a su madre junto a él que a pesar de sus dificultades para vivir, ella siempre trato de verlo bien y feliz. Y el día en el que Izayoi falleció, fue un día horrible, el lloro pero al poco tiempos upo que eso no le iba a regresar a su madre.

Ahora se había encontrado con Kagome y los demás, su vida ya no era tan jodida como antes… Ahora ellos lo alegraban y siempre le sacaban sonrisas.

¿Por qué pensó que no volvería a sentir dolor? Kikyo fue la primera mujer que amo, la primera mujer a parte de su madre que lo trato bien y la primera mujer con la sintió que podía ser más feliz que nadie en el mundo… Y ahora esa mujer que pocas veces vio su sonrisa que cuando aparecía en su rostro pálido era preciosa, ahora esa mujer estaba muerta…

Tenía un poco de tiempo que se habían despedido de un beso y ella desapareció entre el cielo estrellado.

La había perdido… Y esa noche estaba sintiendo que había perdido casi todo…

-Inuyasha… -no quiso girarse, sabía quién era.

-¿Qué sucede Sango? Deberías irte a dormir… Mañana caminaremos mucho otra vez.

La joven exterminadora había visto a Inuyasha lejano de ellos… Después de que hace poco Kikyo se fue supo que tal vez él quería su espacio y ellos se lo habían concedido, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que fuera a verlo.

-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti… Pero sé que no me harás caso. –ella se sentó a una distancia prudente del ambarino, no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo. -¿Estás bien? –la voz preocupada de la joven no le dejaba lugar a duda que era verdadera su preocupación.

Él la ignoro, no deseaba hablar con nadie… No ahora…

La exterminadora lo observo en silencio. Podía entenderlo… Él había temido por perder a Kikyo y ella temía que Kohaku se le fuera arrebatado de su lado una vez más…

La vida era injusta y ella lo sabía muy bien, en una sola noche toda su familia murió y su hermano se unió al enemigo… Y a pesar de que el adolescente ya no estuviera bajo el control de Naraku, estaba lejos de ella en medio de esta batalla y eso le aterraba al pensar que podría estar en algún momento en peligro y no estar ahí para ayudarlo…

Paso por algo similar que Inuyasha cuando Kahaku asesino a la villa, pero sabía que no era lo mismo…

Maldita vida de mierda…

-Inuyasha… -llamo ligeramente. El aludido ni la miro, estaba recio a mantener contacto con alguien y eso podía entenderlo… -Solo… Recuerda que no estás solo…

Después de decir aquello ella se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al campamento improvisado que habían hecho en poco tiempo. Kagome estaba dormida y eso era un alivio, la joven había estado tan afectada que no había dejado de llorar. Koga miraba el fuego fijamente y Miroku trataba de dormir.

La partida de Kikyo había afectado a todos de una u otra manera, pero el más afectado había sido Inuyasha.

Conociéndolo, trataría de hacerse el duro en la mañana, argumentando que tendrían que ir y destruir a Naraku para que todo terminara. Sabía que haría eso… Pero en algún momento ya no lo soportaría y explotaría. Estaba segura que no se abriría a ella, pero por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que lo haría con Kagome…

Dio una ojeada más en dirección al medio demonio. Estaba segura que el muy necio no dormiría…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

¡Cada vez me gusta escribir sobre ellos dos y su convivencia como amigos!

Un momento sad, pero pronto se repondrá… No es en el siguiente, pero… Olvídenlo… ¡JA JA JA!

 **DraStrange** **:** ¡Todo fue para que no fuera tensa su relación entre ellos dos! O por lo menos eso me gusta creer. Je je… ¡No vemos!

¡ADIOS!


	14. Vida

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **14.**

 **Vida.**

No lo negaba. Aun pensaba que la vida era una verdadera mierda y el destino solo te jodia aun más.

Lo había aprendido a las malas… Su vida fue una puta mierda desde que nació y creyó que nunca llegaría a conocer a alguien con una vida igual de jodida que él. Que equivocado estaba… Se había cerrado tanto en lo que é sentía en vez de abrir los ojos y ver que todos en el grupo sufrían por una u otra razón, pero nunca creyó que uno de ellos lo comprendería en su dolor… Hasta que Sango apareció…

Ella sufrió la pérdida de su villa entera y su familia en una noche. Pero a diferencia de él, ella siempre iba con esa valentía y fortaleza que la caracterizaba, solo derrumbándose muy pocas veces. Él no podía… No podía tener esa fortaleza que la caracterizaba a ella.

Él luchaba para destruir a Naraku y que la perla se completara para que todo terminara de una maldita vez, pero ella no. Sango luchaba por la vida de su hermano y la vida que seguiría después de derrotar a Naraku.

Ahora ese puto bastardo había huido como un cobarde… La luz de Kikyo se había esfumado…

Justo cuando él creía que todo iría bien para por lo menos alguien de sus amigos, el desgraciado le había arrebatado el fragmento a Kohaku que lo mantenía con vida.

Trato de destruir a Naraku en un desesperado intento, pero fue en vano… El maldito malnacido se había ido ya…

Comenzó a gritar furioso… Deseaba descargar toda la frustración que sentía. Golpeo la tierra con sus puños, la rabia lo había cegado por completo.

Lo que más le molesto fue escuchar e llanto desgarrador de Sango… La exterminadora abrazaba con fuerzas a su hermano mientras lloraba su perdida.

Inuyasha quería matar al puto bastardo de Naraku, no solo por haberse salido con la suya, sino porque también le había quitado su fragmento a Kohaku y por consecuente las lagrimas de la exterminadora y las próximas de la sacerdotisa.

Le enfurecía ese olor salino y sus oídos se llenaron del llanto de la castaña.

Ella merecía vivir felizmente con su hermano… Y ese maldito bastardo…

-E-Esto es… -la voz temblorosa de Sango llamo su atención.

Giro su vista a la joven mujer. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como el cuerpo del joven Kohaku brillaba con intensidad… ¿Eso era…?

-¿Kohaku-kun?... –Kagome parecía que tampoco podía creérselo, su voz incrédula le hicieron notar lo tan sorprendida estaba como él.

-¿Kohaku?... –Sango tampoco parecía creérselo, la sorpresa estaba presente en cada facción de su rostro.

-Her…mana…

-La luz de Kikyo que estaba en el fragmento, ahora esta en Kohaku-kun… -Kagome sonrió aun con lagrimas en los ojos, observando al par de hermanos.

Inuyasha no podía creérselo… Kikyo… Ella pensó que la vida del joven era más importante que la derrota de Naraku… Sonrió mentalmente. Podían derrotar a Naraku como fuera, pero no podrían revivir a Kohaku… La sonrisa de Sango y la felicidad que irradio al abrazar a su hermano también a él lo hiso feliz.

Sango era una mujer muy buena, que no merecía nada de dolor, ella solo merecía felicidad… Igual que Kagome, Miroku o incluso Shippo…

Por lo menos alguien termino con una gran sonrisa… Y se lo agradecía a Kikyo…

Eso de alguna forma le daba ánimos para seguir la lucha contra el desgraciado de Naraku.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

La verdad me dio mucha ternurita este capítulo, Inu solo quería ver feliz a sus amigos, pero aquí como es obvio, solo me enfoque en Sango.

 **DraStrange** **:** ¡Lo siento! Pero era totalmente necesario :3. Me parece que a partir del próximo capítulo Sango será su soporte emocional… Bueno creo que exagero jaja. ¡Besos!

La pelea de Naraku terminara en el próximo capítulo… ¿Inuyasha que sucedió?...

¡ADIOS!


	15. Separación

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **15.**

 **Separación.**

Los días habían pasado… La muerte de Naraku se había llevado acabo hace tres días… Sin embargo…

El pozo desapareció… Y con este desapareció Kagome e Inuyasha fue tras ella en el Meido Zangetsuha… Pero ninguno había vuelto y eso los preocupaba profundamente…

Ella y Miroku habían jurado casarse, pero no podían hacerlo por muchos motivos: La aldea estaba destruida y por si eso no fuera poco, faltaban sus dos mejores amigos…

¿Qué les estaría pasando?, ¿Estarían bien?, ¿Por qué no volvían? Miles de preguntas se instalaban en su mente y seguramente también lo hacían en la cabeza de su prometido.

Shippo comenzó a llorar ligeramente, sus lágrimas caían una a una, el pequeño se estaba conteniendo para no llorar en voz alta. Ella también tenía deseos de llorar, era la primera vez que ninguno de sus amigos regresaba en tanto tiempo y eso la preocupaba profundamente.

No quería imaginarse un mundo sin sus amigos y su hermano.

Pensándolo mejor… Nunca les agradeció lo suficiente, especialmente a Kagome… Sino hubiera sido por ella, ahora mismo no estaría junto al hombre que más ama y estaría rodeada de amigos… Inuyasha le había dado valor… El valor de seguir incluso cuando ella le había robado en su cara…

-Sango. –el llamado de su prometido la tomo por sorpresa, sobresaltándola un poco. –Kaede-sama termino la comida.

-Si… -respondió con un ligero susurro. La voz de Sango denotaba mucha preocupación y su mirada decaída era su mayor delator.

-Estoy seguro de que están bien Sango. –trato de animarla Miroku colocando una mano en su hombro para después abrazarla.

La exterminadora no pudo evitarlo más. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, pero de inmediato la limpio.

-Gracias… Excelencia…

Un gritito de asombro por parte de Shippo los alerto a ambos girándose de inmediato. El asombro en sus caras fue enorme al ver un gran pilar de luz emerger del suelo, justo del lugar donde el pozo se había ido hace tres días.

Del pilar de luz emergió el pozo devorador de huesos. Los tres observaron estupefactos el pozo, esperando cualquier cosa, pero de este salió Inuyasha de un salto.

Los tres corrieron en su dirección. La mirada del joven los evitaba, pero había preocupación y dolor en su mirada. ¿Había sucedido algo?... Un momento… Inuyasha no estaba solo…

-Inuyasha. –la voz seria de Miroku la asusto ligeramente. -¿Y la señorita Kagome?

Los hombros de Inuyasha se tensaron, mostrando aluna especia de enojo o estrés… pero su rostro era calmado… Casi rozando la tristeza…

-N-no me digas que Kagome… -el nudo en la garganta de Sango se formo al pensar que su amiga tal vez estaba muerta.

-Kagome está a salvo… -su tono de voz no era habitual… El medio-demonio estaba preocupado.

-¿Inuyasha? –el nombre del albino salió en un hilillo de voz de la castaña.

El aludido no dijo nada y se fue de ahí. La mujer tuvo deseos de seguirlo, pero el monje la detuvo.

-¿Excelencia?

-Lo mejor será dejarlo solo por ahora Sango. No creo que sea muy prudente hablarle ahora. –la mujer observo la direccione n la que su amigo se había ido y después bajo la mirada.

-Pero… Conociéndolo… Si no hablamos con él se lo guardara para sí mismo y… le hará daño.

-Concuerdo contigo, pero por un tiempo dejémoslo tranquilo. –ella miro al hombre con preocupación quien le regalo una sonrisa. –Te prometo que iré a hablar con él en cuanto sea prudente.

-Eso es cierto Sango. Sabes como es Inuyasha de testarudo, lo mejor será dejarle. –las palabras de Shippo tenían razón. Débilmente la mujer asintió.

-De acuerdo…

No sabía que había sucedido en esos tres días para Inuyasha, pero viendo su semblante serio con una mirada de tristeza le daban mala espina… Inuyasha… ¿Qué había sucedido?

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

¡Perdonen la tardanza! Pero tuve un examen súper importante y estaba muy estresada por lo cual no pude subir nada… Les debo cuatro capítulos los cuales iré subiendo, probablemente, esta semana y sino la otra.

Ahora al capítulo: Ahora se viene la tristeza a full, ¿Por qué? Porque Inu ya no tiene a Kagome y Sango será como un apoyo emocional (?) O por lo menos le dará concejos y lo ayudara mucho… MUCHO junto a Miroku.

 **DraStrange** **:** Jajaja y eso será lo único bueno por unos cuantos capítulos. Sorry, not sorry \u.u/

¡ADIOS!


	16. Lagrimas

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **16.**

 **Lagrimas.**

Los días habían pasado a una velocidad enorme. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente del pozo y del cual Inuyasha había salido solo.

La aldea se reconstruía a un buen ritmo para todo el daño que se había causado por culpa de Naraku y el miasma que había desprendido de él.

Sango se estiro en un intento vano de relajarse pues ella junto a su marido, Shippo y el resto de aldeanos habían estado trabajando arduamente en la construcción de la aldea. Ya casi todo estaba terminado y eso logro que ella esbozara una gran sonrisa.

Observo como Shippo trataba de cargar con unas tablas de madera sin éxito alguno pues pronto cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Rio por lo bajo. Ese ambiente le gustaba… Pero aun faltaba algo…

Kagome.

La muchacha era un punto importante para el grupo (quizá el más importante), pero ahora que no estaba dejaba un vacio profundo aunque su prometido o ella no lo admitieran abiertamente a comparación del pequeño zorrito quien en más de una ocasión lo habían encontrado llorando.

Inuyasha…

De él no se había sabido mucho últimamente. Lo último que supieron de él era que dormía en el bosque en vez de en la aldea.

El pobre medio-demonio no se había acercado a ninguno de ellos, solamente a Kaede y eso quien sabe de que hablaría tajantemente con ella.

Decidió buscar a su amigo albino. El tiempo había pasado y era hora de hablar con él incluso si Miroku le decía que aun no era tiempo para acercarse a él y hablar. Ella lo sabía, pero no podía seguir así. No podía alejarlos a ellos de ese modo, eran sus amigos. Y ella sabía mejor que nadie que esa amistad era lo que le había ayudado con sus emociones cuando su villa entera murió.

Mientras pensaba sus pasos la llevaron al claro donde estaba el pozo. Aun no tenía nada de vegetación, estaba seco… muerto.

Y ahí, distinguiéndose entre todo lo desértico del paisaje, se encontraba Inuyasha recargando su mentón sobre el borde del pozo y sus manos imitaban el gesto.

Lo miro seriamente y se acerco a él lentamente. No había entablado conversación hace mucho tiempo con el hombre y eso le daba incomodidad, pero por sobre todo, le daba melancolía.

-Inuyasha. –la voz suave que empleo fue lo suficientemente alta como para que el ambarino se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero no se inmuto en lo absoluto, ni siquiera había movido sus características orejas. -¿Estás bien?

Él no respondió, ignorándola completamente… Era más que obvio que no iba a hablar.

Ella se sentó a un metro de él hombre, dándole su espacio. Miro el cielo azul claro y después desvió su mirada a su amigo quien no se había movido de su posición.

Su mirada dorada reflejaba mucho dolor y tristeza. Mejor que nadie podía descifrar esa mirada, era como un deja vu… Observo el pozo. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero hace unos días, el joven de túnica roja había saltado dentro, pero por alguna razón las luces que siempre aparecían cuando él o Kagome lo pasaban nunca aparecieron, indicando dos cosas:

Inuyasha no podía pasar.

Por lo tanto Kagome tampoco podía regresar.

No tenía que ser adivina para saber que su mejor amiga se había ido…

-Nunca se lo dije… -comento en voz alta la castaña mientras abrazaba sus piernas. –Pero Kagome la considere una gran amiga… Ella fue la que junto a ti me obligo a abrir los ojos y no dejarme llevar por mi ira… Gracias a ella fue que pude integrarme al grupo… Sino hubiera sido por ella yo… -la mujer guardo silencio unos momentos antes de seguir. –Quizá no estaría viva… No estaría acompañada de todos ustedes… No hubiera tenido su amistad. –ella miro a Inuyasha directamente, el no la miraba, pero se había enderezado. –Me hubiera encantado agradecérselo cuando estaba aquí… Por eso… Yo… -ella cerró sus puños, frustrada por la situación actual. Kagome… -No me importa nada. Ustedes me apoyaron… Ella me apoyo… En mis momentos mas difíciles. Por eso… -No pudo contenerse más y abrazo al medio-demonio. –Pienso apoyarte en todo… Más que una deuda, es mi amistad… Es lo único que ahora puedo ofrecer.

La calidez de la exterminadora era reconfortante y el abrazo era agradable.

Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado no había podido dejar de recriminarse por Kagome y todo lo que pudo hacer para que la muchacha se quedara a su lado… Pero… Esos pensamientos egoístas se fueron, pues recordaba las caras de la familia de Kagome… Era lo mejor… La chica no pertenecía a este mundo y era mejor que ella se quedara en su tiempo…

Le correspondió el abrazo a Sango, ocultando su rostro en el hombre femenino.

Aun así… No podía hacerse a la idea de tener una vida sin la joven. Su jodido egoísmo le hacía frustrarse por no haberla mantenido a su lado. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? Un miserable hibrido como él no merecía tal emoción… Pero Kagome le había hecho sentir tantas emociones que ni con Kikyo había sentido…

Sango al sentirse correspondida abrazo mas fuerte al hombre sintiendo como él presionaba su kimono en su espalda con fuerza, como conteniendo algo. Fue en ese momento que lo sintió…

Inuyasha estaba llorando.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Ya traje un nuevo capítulo. Olvide decirles que prepararan sus pañuelos, pero creo que se los dije muy tarde… Perdón… *Se va a llorar*.

¡PERDON INU! ¡Te estoy haciendo sufrir!

 _?: Suerte que esta Sango…_

 **?: Epa. ¿Y el resto? ¿Son tan malagradecidos que no lo van ni a ayudar?**

Amgd12: ¬_¬… ¡¿Qué parte de que el fic es de INUYASHA y SANGO no han entendido?!

¡ADIOS!


	17. Invitación

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **17.**

 **Invitacion.**

Los días habían pasado relativamente tranquilos, la aldea ya tenía casas donde los aldeanos podían vivir en paz, sin embargo los campos aún eran un problema principal.

A pesar de todo, ella se podía catalogar como una mujer muy afortunada y ver a Miroku se lo recordó.

Hace pocos días el monje le había pedido matrimonio y ella gustosa acepto. La felicidad la embargaba... Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su amigo hanyou, el pobre no se le había visto en días nuevamente, las pocas veces que se le veía solo se podía distinguir aquella túnica roja que lo caracterizaba.

Suspiró mientras observaba a los demás aldeanos hacer sus actividades. Inuyasha seguía deprimido, sabía que él iba a estar alejado de todos durante un tiempo, solo esperaba que no fuera tan cabezota y se acercara con ellos... No estaba solo...

-¿Sango? ¿Que ocurre? -la voz de Miroku la saco de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cebeza para mirarlo y le sonrió.

-No es nada excelencia... Solo estaba pensando. -su prometido se sentó a su lado.

-¿Es sobre Inuyasha? -abrio los ojos enormemente, pero después se relajo.

-Nadie lo a visto últimamente por la aldea... Usted sabe también que él es un testarudo de primera... -rmuro cerrando sus puños. -No dejará que nos acerquemos para ayudarle...

Miroku la observó en silencio. Su prometida era una mujer con una actitud guerrera pero con el corazón más bondadoso que pudo haber conocido. Se preocupaba por el albino y sus sentimientos, era la mejor mujer que él pudo desear.

-¿Te preocupa mucho? -ella no dijo nada, guardando silencio. Miroku esbozo una sonrisa y la miro. -Entonces ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -ella asintio. - ¿Puedes invitar a Inuyasha a nuestra ceremonia? Yo no puedo hacerlo porque estoy un poco ocupado. -Sango lo miro enternecida y sin decir nada se levantó del cómodo césped.

La exterminadora siguió un camino conocido por sus amigos y ella, mientras tarareaba una canción que acababa de inventar.

Llego a su destino: El Goshinboku. Sabía que por ahí debía estar ese testarudo que tenía por amigo y compañero de viajes.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y no encontró nada. Era raro, él siempre estaba ahí antes del atardecer...

Miro la copa del gran árbol y sonrió internamente al verlo escondido entre las ramas recargando su espalda contra el tronco.

-Inuyasha. -llamo suavemente. No recibió respuesta.

Bufo ligeramente molesta y despidió sentarse en una raíz sobresaliente del suelo. Miro el paisaje rodeado de árboles y respiró hondo mientras la tranquilidad del lugar la cubría.

-Ya entiendo porque te gusta venir aquí... Es lindo... -confeso levantando la mirada al ambarino y al no recibir palabra nuevamente siguió hablando. -Me gustaría venir más veces aqui, ¿no te molestaría?

Inuyasha no le contesto.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Sango? -pregunto tajante. La mujer tubo deseos de darle un golpe en la cabeza con su hiraikotsu pero se contuvo.

-Siempre al grano... -murmuro ligeramente, él la escucho pero guardó silencio. -Miroku y yo queremos invitarte a nuestra boda.

-¿Su boda? -ella asintio. -Lo siento, pero sabes que esas cosas no me gustan.

-¡Vamos! - ánimo levantandose de su lugar. -hace mucho que no vienes a la aldea, te vendría bien.

-Sango... -susurro ladeando la cabeza. La exterminadora lo observó sentado, ella bajo la cabeza pero luego la levantó con una sonrisa.

Ella había entendido ese gesto de él, sin embargo, no iba a dejarlo solo...

-Sera en ocho días más. - informo alejándose lentamente el gran árbol. -¡No faltes o vendré a buscarte con mi hiraikotsu en la mano! -despues de amenazarlo aceleró el paso en dirección a la aldea.

Inuyasha observó el camino por donde la mujer se había ido y suspiró. Ella había captado sus palabras pero aún así insistió... Podía ser desconcierta da a veces... Pero detrás de todo sabía las razones de la castaña...

 _Gracias... Sango..._

 **Continuara...**

¡Holiwis muffins!

Perdonen la tardanza bien tarda pero... ¡Mi computadora tuvo la culpa! Se murió y cuando me la trajeron reparada estaba más pinshi lenta que yo en mis actualizaciones.

Ahora por su culpa tengo que escribir en el teléfono hasta que esto quede resuelto... Juro que es más difícil de lo que creen... Pero debo acostumbrarme...

 **CharlotteScarlet:** Concuerdo contigo... ¡ Escriben muy poco de ellos dos! Pero no los voy a shippear... ¿O si? ¡Nos vemos!

Tratare de ir subiendo los capítulos que me faltan... Pero será un martirio... Pero me lo merezco... (Mantenme)

¡ADIOS!


	18. Boda

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

 **18.**

 **Boda.**

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, la oscuridad de la noche estaba predominando el cielo y el ambiente alegre aún no desaparecía de la aldea que celebraba la unión de "el monje y la exterminadora". Los mencionados estaban sonrientes, bailaban y se divertían, parecían sentirse cómodos, y eso le alegraba... Le alegraba mucho...

Había visto a Sango antes de la ceremonia, vio como le arreglaban en pelo y ella platicaba animadamente con Rin o con la vieja bruja.

-¿No debería estar con houshi-sama? -cuestiono Sango al ver que el albino no se movía de la entrada de la cabaña.

-Si. -respondio restándole importancia. -Pero me harté de escuchar como se quejaba porque le apretaba la vestimenta. -explico cruzándose de brazos y bufando molesto al recordar el desagradable momento.

-Entiendo...

Las mujeres siguieron hablando sobre lo linda que estaba quedando Sango en su kimono de boda.

La verdad no solo se había ido ahí porque el estúpido de Miroku lo tenía harto y su olor a nerviosismo no ayudaba... Él se había ido con las mujeres porque era simplemente agradable estar con ellas... Además... Ver a Sango en su traje ceremonial le trajo nostalgia nuevamente.

Sacudió su cabeza obligándose a volver al presente y mirar a lo lejos la aldea. No le gustaba mucho esa clase de cosas, pero había asistido por capricho de la castaña, sin embargo, ella no especificó cuanto tiempo.

Se alejó de la aldea y se dirigió a su lugar acostumbrado: El pozo.

Se sentó en el pasto y recargo su espalda contra la madera del viejo pozo.

Respiro profundo y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. Su mente entonces divago demaciado y cuando se dió cuenta, se estaba imaginando a Kagome con un kimono blanco y arreglada, lista para una boda que deseaba, fuera con él.

Fue en ese momento que comenzó a hacerce preguntas...

Si ellos dos se hubieran llegado a casar, ¿Cómo sería su boda? Pensaba que Kagome tendría alguna tradición rara en su tiempo que quisiera hacer... Sonrió melancolico ante el pensamiento...

-¿Inuyasha? -llamo una voz femenina. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró unos ojos cafés posados sobre él. -¿Sucedió algo? De pronto ya no te vimos en la aldea y crei que tu... -la joven negó. -¿Pasó algo?

-No, no pasa nada. Solo... -él hanyou desvió la mirada. -Estaba pensando tonterías...

La mujer trato de sentarse a su lado, pero de inmediato él negó.

-Puedes ensusiar el kimono...

-No importa. -la exterminadora se sentó a su lado y lo miro. -La extrañas mucho, ¿Verdad?...

-Yo... Me preguntaba cómo... -Guardo silencio rápidamente al darse cuenta que casi soltaba más de la cuenta.

-¿Que te preguntabas?... -Inuyasha no contesto y ella fruncio el ceño. -Inuyasha...

-De verdad no es nada... -el albino no deseaba contestar, no ahora. Pensó en como cambiar de tema. -¿No crees que te estarán buscando? Después de todo es tu noche y la de ese monje.

-Pueden vivir sin mi durante unos minutos. -respondio restándole importancia.

-Tal vez los aldeanos si, pero Miroku no. -Sango lo miro confundida hasta que entendió el doble sentido en sus palabras, sonrojandose completamente.

-¡Inuyasha! -regaño golpeándolo el el brazo mientras el hanyou reía entre carcajadas.

-¿De que te molestas mujer malpensada? Yo solo lo decía porque tal vez él se preocupe. -la cara de Sango no podía estar más roja de vergüenza.

-Veo que estás de un mejor humor. -comento parándose del césped y sacudiendo la tierra de su kimono sin borrar su sonrojo.

El ambarino alzó los hombros despreocupadamente, notablemente más relajado.

-Ve a la aldea, termina tu noche.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la celebración.  
Inuyasha observó cómo la mujer se iba dejandolo con un agradable ambiente.

Insistía. Esa mujer en definitiva, era la mejor amiga de Kagome.

 **Continuara...**

¡Holiwis moffins!

¿Como están? Lamento la demora, pero creo que ya lo había subido jaja.

Inuyasha se me hizo de lo más tierno, y eso que aún no llegan los pesos pesados... Je je...

 **Rumi:** Que bueno que te están gustando ;)

¡ADIÓS!


	19. Comida

**Los personajes que se están haciendo aquí no son hijos, hijo de la manga Rumiko Takahashi, solo los usa con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **19.**

 **Comida**

Habían pasado tres días desde la celebración de la boda, y no era por presumir, había sido un día demasiado alegra para ellos como para los aldeanos y sus amigos, aunque cierto hanyou no se había visto desde hacía unos días ...

-¿Y terminaste las verduras Sango? -la pregunta de Kaede la tomo por sorpresa y en un descuido casi se cortaba el dedo. -Cuidado niña, no debes dejar caer el cuchillo así.

-Si ... Lo siento. -Sango siguió con su trabajo con la mirada de la sacerdotisa en su espalda.

La anciana no era tonta, sabía que a pesar de que la castaña era muy feliz con el tema de su boda y era recién casada, ella aún se preocupaba por sus amigos, especialmente de Inuyasha, quien no se había visto por la aldea en ningún lado

-Yo terminare de cortar. -Kaede le arrebato el cuchillo y continuo cortando. -Tu y diles a los muchachos que vengan a cenar.

La exterminadora se quedo perpleja unos segundos pero sonrió y salió de la cabaña en busca de su ... Marido ... incluso en pensamientos sonaba lindo ...

Detuvo su marcha cuando vio su marido junto con Shippo y otros aldeanos terminó su cabaña. Ella sonrió leve antes de acercarse.

-Dice Kaede-sama que la cena ya esta lista.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Muero de hambre! -chillo el zorrito antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa.

-En un momento iré, Sango. -la castaña se gira a su pareja le sonrió. -Termino lo último y voy corriendo. -confirmo con un casto beso en los labios femeninos y se gira nuevamente a los hombres.

La castaña sonrió tontamente, pero pronto recobró la compostura y comenzó su caminata a la cabaña tan "famosa" para ellos.

Observo el paisaje del bosque y se detuvo en su caminar ... Hacia mucho que ver en Inuyasha ya decir verdad eso que estaba preocupando.

Después de lo que había hablado durante la noche de su boda, ella pensó que no era tan distante o por lo menos volvería a comer con ellos. Sin embargo, el hombre no se había visto ni siquiera por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Habría bajo estupidez? Seguramente, no lo dudaba ...

Sin poder evitarlo, se encamina a la dirección del bosque y se adentro al pozo.

Arqueo la ceja al notar que ahí no había rastro de él. ¿Seria que ya no tienes la pasaba todo el tiempo ahí? Eso la aliviaba, pero la pregunta volvió a su cabeza: ¿Dónde estaba ese tonto?

-Le dije que lo mejor sería alejarse del pozo unos días. Eso le estaba haciendo mal. -la castaña se sobresalto y se gira descubriendo a su marido sin saber en que momento llego.

-¿Haciéndole mal? ... -repitió mirando al pozo de madera.

Era obvio que ella e Inuyasha no eran los mejores amigos, por lo que su marido sabía más cosas que ella sobre el albino, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupe por el momento de los dos no le dijera lo que tenían ...

-Si, Inuyasha solo se martiriza ...

-No te lo voy a contradecir ...

-Y como es tan testarudo no quiere hablar mucho sobre el tema ...

-Eso también es cierto ...

-A veces me pregunto si el es tan tonto como para no venir y ... -Miroku no pudo seguir con su frase porque de inmediato solo un puño en su cabeza fuera de combate.

-Khe, maldito monje charlatán. -escupió ácidamente mientras ocultaba sus manos entre su haori.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer. -regaño Sango acercándose al hanyou quien la miraba fijamente. -¡Nadie te ha visto en tres días!

-No eres nadie para que te diga a donde voy. -la castaña endureció el rostro.

-No me digas que me digas que haces o no de tu vida, solo te digo que no nos preocupes por necesidad ... -Sango sabia que no sabías nada, no te preocupes por nada de Inuyasha. -Además ... Hace mucho que no vienes a comer ...

¿Acaso eso también es una condición?

-¡No tienes porque hablarme así!

-¡Y tu no tienes porque exigirme nada!

-¡No lo hago!

-¡Si lo haces!

-¡No!

-Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-Que ... -Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormemente y la miro incrédulo.

Sango le habia recordado un Kagome por un momento ... Ese tipo de peleas las solía tener con la azabache y tener esa "discusión" con la exterminadora que había llenado de calidez ... Hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentía ...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? -la castaña se había enojado y coloco sus manos en forma de jarra. Al ver que él sigue mirándola se pone nerviosa. -¡Di algo maldita sea!

-De verdad eres su amiga ...

-¿Eh? ...

-Nada. -respondió rápido mientras cargaba a Miroku quien sigue desmayado en el suelo. -Vamos monje, solo fue un golpecito, no mares llorón. -La exterminadora se ha congelado en su lugar mientras que se parecía a ambos hombres se alejaban lentamente. ¿Había escuchado bien? Él ... -¿Qué pasa Sango? ¿No vienes a comer con la vieja bruja?

-¿Eh? ... ¡Ya voy!

La exterminadora miro con una gran sonrisa a los dos hombres: Uno por amor y el otro porque cada vez sintió que se unía más a ese imbécil ...

 **Continuara ...**

¡Holiwis moffins!

¡Tengo grandes noticias! Ya tengo compu nueva * bailen conmigo de felicidad *. Ahora sí, ya no hay tantas excusas para terminar los capítulos que les debo y que se aproximan :)

Antes de que termine las notas les contare algo gracioso y triste con el fic.

Verán, escribió las "ideas" para los próximos, pero un día de aburrimiento en la descripción del capítulo de la boda de Sango y lo subí. Todo bonito, todo perfecto, pero cuando revise esa lista, me di cuenta de que ese era el capitulo era como el número 22 y que era en el 17, entonces el capítulo que se suponía era el 22 fue el 18 y que me quise lanzar de un puente porque de hecho este capitulo iba a ser el 18 y no el 19 ... Mantenme ...

Luego de esta triste historia les dejare una moraleja:

Revise sus ideas y conceptos de sus fics antes de escribir / subir un capítulo ...

¡ADIOS!


	20. Relación a distancia

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **20.**

 **Pensamientos.**

Los días habían pasado. Inuyasha ya no se desaparecía tanto de la aldea y a decir verdad eso era un logro, pero era verdad que si se desaparecía durante unos días y regresaba. Dormía en el bosque y a veces exterminaba a muchos demonios antes de que llegaran siquiera a los límites de la aldea. En pocas palabras, como una especia de guardián.

Parecía que poco a poco quería volver a estar con ellos, pero aún no lo lograba.

-Shippo. -llamo la exterminadora al pequeño zorrito quien se encontraba jugando con algunos niños de la aldea. -¿No has visto a Inuyasha de casualidad?

El pequeño negó.

-No lo he visto desde hace cuatro días. -respondió levantando su trompo del suelo con la intención de volverlo a lanzar.

-Ni siquiera su excelencia lo ha visto… -murmuro para si misma. -Aun así, gracias.

Sango empezó su caminata en dirección al pozo para verificar si su amigo había vuelto ahí en el transcurso de la mañana a la casi tarde.

Suspiro al no ver a nadie ahí. Pronto pensó que lo encontraría en el Goshimboku y cruzo los dedos, no había ido ahí porque pensaba que Inuyasha descansaba en algún otro árbol.

Pensándolo mejor, había sido tonto de su parte no buscar por ese lugar antes.

Llego al claro y levanto la cabeza en un intento de encontrarlo, Efectivamente, las prendas rojas inconfundibles se encontraban ahí entre las hojas.

-No te camuflajes perfectamente Inuyasha. -se burlo acercándose al tronco del gran árbol para sentarse y estar un poco mas cómoda para descansar de todo el trabajo que había tenido que hacer toda esa mañana. -¿Duermes aquí?... -él no le respondió y ella bufo inconforme.

El hanyou no parecía querer hablar y a decir la verdad ella no lo entendía porque hace tan solo unos días estaba con ellos, hablando con muletillas solamente, pero ahí estaba.

-Si no quieres hablar yo hablare. -solo escucho como las ramas crujían un poco indicando movimiento. Espero un rato para ver si el albino se dignaba a bajar y hablar con ella de frente, sin embargo no fue así. -Mmmm… ¿Quieres que te platique sobre algo que ella y yo hablamos? -no escucho nada y decidió tomar el silencio como una afirmación. -Bueno… Kagome un día me hablo sobre algo de "relaciones a distancia" o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien. -confeso riendo por su memoria que en esos momentos le fallaba. -Ella me dijo que eso era cuando dos personas que eran una pareja, estaban muy lejos una de la otra, pero que siempre se mantenían en contacto. Dijo que podía ser difícil y tedioso, pero con la paciencia suficiente se podría superar y eso unía aun mas a la pareja. -explico recordando el rostro de felicidad de Kagome al contarle algo de su mundo.

Sango había supuesto que era algo parecido a cuando los hombres se iban a la guerra y no regresaban en años, pero Kagome le dijo que a pesar de eso se mantenían en contacto y fue cuando la castaña dudo… ¿Mantenerse en contacto con las personas incluso si no sabias donde estaban? El mundo de Kagome era extraño.

-La verdad no le había entendido como era que se mantenían en contacto, pero yo supongo que al tener ella alguna clase de poder espiritual se refería al estar unidos por sus almas o algo así… -La castaña miro hacia arriba descubriendo que a pesar de no hacer ningún ruido, ahí estaba Inuyasha escuchando lo que ella le contaba.

La exterminadora sonrió y se recargo mejor en el gran tronco del inmenso árbol. Observo el paisaje y suspiro relajada.

-Kagome… Ella… -la voz de su amigo la obligo a levantar la cabeza por la curiosidad y ahora lo encontró sentado en la rama del árbol. -¿Te dijo eso?

-Si. -contesto animadamente. -Y si te soy sincera, creo que es lo que tú y ella están pasando.

Su silencio le incomodo un poco hasta que escucho un suspiro.

-Ella siempre sabía que decir… Incluso si eso te lo dijo hace algún tiempo, es extraño que se aplique a esta situación. ¿No crees?

-Supongo… Pero ya sabes como era ella… Siempre nos contaba cosas que nosotros no sabíamos de su tiempo… -la mujer comenzó a reír al recordar algunos momentos donde ella decía algo de su mundo y todos la malinterpretaban y algunas veces la molestaban un poco por diversión.

-Es verdad. -Inuyasha se unió a las pequeñas risas, relajando el ambiente que por accidente se formó.

La verdad a ninguno de los dos le había quedado muy claro eso de "relaciones a distancia": Sango suponía que era algo espiritual e Inuyasha, aunque sonara tonto, pensaba que se refería a algún objeto.

En el caso particular de Inuyasha, pensaba que estaba "comunicado" con Kagome por medio del árbol sagrado o incluso del pozo devorador de huesos y era por eso que siempre los visitaba, porque tenia una pequeña esperanza de escuchar su voz o incluso oler un poco de su aroma…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

No me tarde tanto… Eso creo…

La verdad es que este capitulo nació como una cosa y termino siendo otra.

¿Cómo pase de una conversación de compartir pensamientos a una explicación de relaciones a distancia? Ni idea.

Además, no se ustedes, pero creo que Inuyasha y Sango malinterpretaron mucho la explicación de Kagome jaja. Kagome bien buena onda diciéndole que era "por mantenerse en contacto" (por cartas, mensajes, etc) y estos dos pensando que era "espiritual" o por "objetos". Que tiernos XD

¡ADIOS!


	21. Intento

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **21.**

 **Intento.**

Hoy era uno de esos días especiales desde la partida de Kagome. Hoy Inuyasha por fin estaba jugando y conviviendo con ellos como lo solían hacer y eso la mantenía alegre.

Rin había llegado a la aldea junto a Sesshomaru hace no mucho, Shippo había terminado de hacer algunos exámenes de zorros y Kohaku estaba libre después de un buen entrenamiento diario. Los tres estaban hablando y jugando tranquilamente asta que llego Inuyasha y por iniciativa de Rin termino juagndo con ellos por culpa de la pequeña niña.

Jugaban a las atrapadas o a los congelados.

A pesar de que el albino argumentaba que no le gustaban los niños "porque era frustrante tratar con ellos", ahora mismo s ele veía sonriendo.

Sin notarlo sonrió enormemente al ver que su amigo estaba haciendo el intento de integrarse de nuevo con ellos como antes… Incluso si la persona que los unió no estaba…

-Se ve muy feliz. -Sango se giro sorprendida a sus espaldas y observo a su marido mirando al hanyou jugar con los niños.

-Si.

-Pero se ve que aun esta muy afectado. -comento Miroku acercándose un poco mas a ella.

-El recuerdo de Kagome-chan no se ira tan fácil… Especialmente porque aún está fresco…

-Eso es cierto. -el monje miro con una sonrisa a su amigo. -Y de echo me sorprende verlo con esa sonrisa a pesar de todo.

La exterminadora veía embelesada como Inuyasha se caía sobre Shippo al pisarlo accidentalmente, luego Kohaku se tropezó al no pisar bien y callo sobre ellos dos y por si fuera poco la pequeña niña dio un gran salto y aterrizo sobre la pequeña montaña de "caídos". Los chicos soltaron un quejido y la niña comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Pronto Inuyasha los tomo desprevenidos a todos y los tomo en sus brazos para lanzarlos en el aire como "castigo" por sacarle el aire sin avisar. Evidentemente los humanos estaban encantados con la vista, pero el pequeño demonio no tanto, chillando de terror pensando que el ambarino lo golpearía o algo por el estilo, pronto saco un trompo y golpeo al hanyou obligando a Kohaku y Rin caer sobre su espalda nuevamente.

-Inuyasha realmente se esta esforzando por estar con nosotros… -murmuro la castaña observando con cariño toda la escena, sintiéndose extrañamente nostálgica…

-Eso es cierto…

-¡Sango-sama! -la pequeña Rin tomo la mano de la joven exterminadora con alegría y con pasto en el cabello. -¡Venga a jugar!

-Oh… Bueno, yo…

-¡Vamos hermana! -alentó el exterminador menor.

-Yo… No se…

-Vamos Sango, no seas aguafiestas. -Inuyasha le mostro esa sonrisa socarrona que solo él poseía. -¿Oh les temes a estas bestias?

-¡No nos trates como mocosos! -gruño Shippo, pero fue ignorado.

-Tú también monje. -el aludido se giró a verlo con una sonrisa. -La construcción de tu cabaña seguro fue aburrida, ven a divertirte un poco con tu cuñado y nosotros. -Kohaku rio ligeramente mientras veía el rostro de su hermana sonrojarse a mas no poder.

-¡Ahora te enteraras Inuyasha! -grito avergonzada la exterminadora corriendo en dirección del albino!

-¡Uy! Que miedo, corran, que viene la loca. -grito Inuyasha comenzado a huir de la castaña enfurecida mientras que los demás le seguían el juego y corrían tras el albino.

-¡Vuelve aquí! -ordeno acelerando para alcanzar a los burlones.

-Espera Sango. -pidió Miroku. -¡Yo también quiero jugar! -dijo con tono juguetón, en doble sentido para su mujer claro esta.

-¡Miroku! -el grito de la exterminadora logro hacerlos reír aun mas a todos mientras corrían como niños pequeños de la mujer que parecía un tomate de lo avergonzada que estaba.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Perdonen la tardanza, pero digamos que mi escuela estuvo en paro y ahora debo ponerme al corriente con tareas *Llora en el rincón*, pero tuve tiempo de escribir este pequeño capitulo.

Al menos yo me los imagine así, jugando como niños chiquitos jaja

 **DraStrange** **:** Jaja bienvenida de nuevo (?). No te preocupes, que ahí están estos muchachitos para hace feliz a Inuyasha ¡Alégrate! *Corazón*

¡ADIOS!


	22. Antes de la lluvia…

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **22.**

 **Antes de la lluvia…**

Ni pensar que hace tan pocos días todos estaban jugando y riendo por tonterías, y ahora de la nada Inuyasha volvía a desaparecer y no se le había visto desde hace dos días.

Sango sabia que él no estaba de viaje para visitar a Totosai o algo por el estilo, si algo había aprendido desde que Kagome se había marchado, era que el albino le encantaba estar solo y muy pocas veces se acercaba a ellos, solo de vez en cuando en las cenas, ni siquiera cuando era luna nueva.

Pensaba muchas cosas cuando iba por agua al rio, después de todo la anciana Kaede se la había pedido, pero no contaba con que le pediría tanta. Traía cuatro recipientes vacíos y todo para la cena, algunos remedios y para beber. Se le hacia una tontería que solo a ella la mandara a traer tanto…

 _"Veras que te encuentras a alguien que te ayude en el camino"_

Esas fueron las palabras de la miko mientras le daba los recipientes. ¡¿Pero quien le iba a ayudar?! Si a todos los aldeanos les aterraba acercarse mucho al bosque y su marido estaba exorcizando un demonio en los límites de la aldea, justo al otro extremo…

Se agacho para recolectar el agua pedida, pero era un dilema como cargar con todo sin que se le cayera tanta agua…

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -Se giro sorprendida, preparada para golpear a la persona que se había atrevido a asustarla de esa manera. -Tranquila, solo preguntaba…

-Inuyasha… Me asustaste. -murmuro suspirando cansadamente.

-…¿No me percibiste? -pregunto un poco impactado.

-Yo… Estaba distraída, era eso. -contesto evadiéndolo. La verdad no lo había oído ni sentido su presencia y eso era algo extraño… Pero decidió ignorarlo por esa vez.

-¿Segura qué no quieres ayuda? -insistió al ver como la mujer trataba de cargar el tercer recipiente lleno de agua.

-¿El señor "me desaparezco cuando quiero" desea ayudarme? Me encantaría. -bromeo un poco dándole la espalda.

-Khe. -fue su respuesta seca antes de ayudarle a la mujer con el resto de recipientes e incluso le arrebato de las manos uno de más.

-¡Eh! -la mujer se quejo antes de mirarlo molesta al sentirse inútil. -Tengo dos manos, no necesitas llevarte tu tres.

-Déjalo, quiero comprobar algo y hasta que no lo haga… -Sango lo miro curiosa, pestañeando varias veces en señal de ignorancia. -Olvídalo…

-¿Qué quieres comprobar?

-Te dije que lo olvidaras. -Sango lo miro molesta y le dio un codazo. Él solo bufo y la ignoro. Ella lo miro indignada, sonrió ladinamente y con un movimiento de cadera lo tomo desprevenido y lo empujo, obligándolo a tropezarse y que el agua de los recipientes le cayera encima, empapándolo todo. -¡¿Qué te pasa?! -gruño molesto mirándola desde el suelo.

-Nada. Olvídalo. -fue cuando ella le sonrió y se soltó a reír, hincándose y quitándole de encima los objetos de madera vacíos.

-Que graciosa… Miroku seguramente se caso contigo por tu ENORME humor. -la mujer lo miro divertida, él no dejaba de comportarse a veces como un niño.

-Puedes apostarlo. Soy una mujer con humor tan grande como tu infantilismo. -comento mientras volvía a llenar los objetos con agua.

-Khe.

-¿Vienes a cenar? -pregunto cambiando radicalmente de tema, podía saber que el ambarino estaba molesto. -La anciana Kaede nos invito a todos. -explico observando como el medio demonio volvía a colocarse los recipientes en el hombro, cuidando las distancias con Sango para no pasar por lo mismo. -¿Y bien?

-Camina o la que terminara empapada serás tú. -amenazo mostrando un poco sus dientes una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡No si puedo evitarlo! -grito mientras corría en dirección a la aldea.

-¡Eso es trampa! -gruño el hombre antes de sonreír ligeramente para comenzar a correr para alcanzar y arrebatar a la mujer.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Lamento la demora, pero la escuela no me daba tiempo y a parte se fue la luz en mi casa, ¡sufrí por eso! Pero volví… Con tanto amor… Con tanto amor… Esta vez espero no tardarme tanto…

Pues regrese con un capitulo ligero, pero con un pequeño secreto… ¿Qué quiere comprobar este medio demonio? Algún día lo sabrán.

¡ADIOS!


	23. Hay calma…

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **23.**

 **Hay calma…**

Ninguno de los dos sabía como habían terminado al borde de una montaña, observando el cielo nocturno con menos de media luna, la oscuridad estaba llena de estrellas brillantes celosas por buscar quien era la más hermosa.

Sango e Inuyasha no había dicho ninguna palabra, solo habían llegado ahí y se había sentado sin ninguna razón en particular… Solo estaba observando el cielo luego de una pesada jornada en la aldea ya fuera por una u otra razón como reconstruir una cabaña o hacer almacenes para quienes los querían y necesitaban.

-Hoy me canse mucho… -se quejó Sango, dándose leves golpecitos en la espalda para tratar de aminorar el dolor.

-Y eso que casi no hiciste nada. -murmuro Inuyasha, pero la mujer lo escucho y lo miro molesta, dándole una advertencia de que no estaba de humor.

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio un rato, la exterminadora sin razón comenzó a tararear una canción que solía cantar Kagome cuando preparaban un "campamento" improvisado. El sonido llego a las orejas del hombre quien la miro curioso, pensando que esa canción ya la había escuchado en algún lado.

-Esa canción… -menciono Inuyasha observándola con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido.

-Oh… La cantaba Kagome-chan cuando nos instalábamos para dormir en la intemperie… -Contesto la exterminadora recordando el rostro alegre de la muchacha mientras hacia la labor de cocinar algunos peces que Miroku e Inuyasha lograban atrapar. -Solo… la recordé… -él no dijo nada, solo la miro seriamente unos momentos, dejando a la mujer incomoda. -Perdón… ¿Te molesto la canción? -negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso… Solo que… -giro su cabeza al frente, mirando algún árbol o solo la oscuridad del bosque, ella no estaba segura. -Por un momento sentí que estaba con ella… -confeso perdiéndose en su mundo, recordando la presencia femenina a su lado, platicando con él sobre su mundo tan extraño y complicado que no lograba entender del todo aun.

Ella lo miro atenta, esperando alguna reacción por parte del hombre, pero este no hiso nada, solo se quedo quieto fijando su mirada en algún lugar y volviendo al pasado.

-Inuyasha… -lo llamo ligeramente, él la miro con unos ojos llenos de melancolía por el recuerdo de la joven sacerdotisa. -Yo también la extraño mucho… -confeso la mujer abrazando sus rodillas. -¿Sabes? La verdad es que no hablo de esto con Miroku a menudo porque se que él lo esta llevando mejor que yo… Y no quiero molestarlo con esto.

-No deberías de guardártelo para ti… Ese monje es tu esposo, debería de escucharte. -mascullo el orgulloso albino, cruzándose de brazos pensando en reclamarle al charlatán monje por no ser como mínimo un buen esposo para Sango.

-Creo que no eres el mejor para hablar, Inuyasha. -menciono la castaña mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo no estoy casado. -refuto mirándola desafiante.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. -el silencio que hace momentos había pasado a segundo plano, ahora volvía a ser el protagonista de la escena, mientras los dos se miraban desafiantes. Ninguno desistiría.

Inuyasha suspiro pesadamente, levantándose de su lugar camino un poco, observando mejor el cielo nocturno. Sango lo miraba interrogante y con ganas de decir algo, pero guardo silencio a la expectativa de lo que fuera a hacer el ambarino.

-Sango, no insistas. -pidió el medio demonio finalmente. -Yo no… No hablare de esto…

Ella lo miro triste, pero sabia que era cierto… Al menos no hablaría con ella tantas cosas que le gustaría saber… Lo miro unos segundos antes de levantarse y colocar una mano en su hombro amistosamente.

-Si no puedes contármelo a mí, puedes contárselo a alguien más. -recomendó la mujer, sonriéndole cálidamente. -Pero no te lo guardes todo… Necesitas desahogarte…

Él no dijo nada. Sango se alejo de el medio demonio lentamente en dirección a la aldea, pero de inmediato fue alcanzada por Inuyasha.

-Te acompañare.

-No gracias, puedo cuidarme sola.

-No te lo pregunte. -la castaña suspiro antes de sonreír levemente.

-De acuerdo. -acepto dándole una mirada de cariño.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Ya casi se viene lo bueno, puedo olerlo (?)

Los próximos capítulos ya no se trataran tanto de Kagome, lo prometo (?) Estoy segura de que se están hartando de que siempre trate ese tema :(

¡Pero bueno! Hoy no tengo mucho que decir mas que… ¡Voy a escribir como loca porque mi hermana ya va a salir de vacaciones y todo diciembre y enero no podre escribir mucho! Así que MODO ESCRITURA FULL POWER

¡ADIOS!


	24. Y luego la tormenta ligera

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **24.**

 **Y luego la tormenta ligera.**

Inuyasha gruño al sentir como ese maldito debilucho lo había atacado en el hombro, lastimándolo hasta sacarle un hilillo de sangre. Coloco su mano sobre la herida, tratando de aminorar el ardor.

El albino miro a los demonios gato, agiles como malnacidos y eso lo irritaba, pues hace algún tiempo que no se ejercitaba como era debido, logrando que su cuerpo se entumeciera por instantes.

Shippo, Kaede y Sango hacían su esfuerzo para mantener a los demonios al margen de la aldea, pero los malditos eran rápidos, obligándolos a todos descuidar ciertas partes de ellos mismos solo para atacar.

Detecto olor humano, más específicamente de niños quienes se acercaban rápidamente al lugar de la batalla. Trato de avisarles a los demás, pues fue empujado con fuerza haciendo que se golpeara el hombro con un tronco cercano.

-¡Inuyasha! -grito la anciana miko lanzando algunas flechas. No se daban cuenta de los niños.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba rápidamente. Deseo en esos momentos no haber dejado que Miroku ni Kohaku fueran a la aldea cercana para detener a otros demonios gato, pero al parecer se habían escapado algunos y ahora era su labor de ellos terminar con lo que sus amigos empezaron.

-¡Los niños! -aviso en un rugido el ambarino, observando como los humanos se acercaban descolocados, con lagrimas en los ojos, rogando que la anciana Kaede fuera para revisar a su madre enferma, sin importarles aparentemente que estaban en inminente peligro.

Inuyasha trato de correr a ellos pero ese demonio se subió sobre él con la intención de cortarle la garganta. Shippo fue noqueado y Kaede había caído del caballo.

Sango lanzo el hiraikotsu, pero al ser advertida d ellos chiquillos, corrió en su ayuda, olvidándose de su arma. Abrazo al par de niños y trato de esquivar un zarpazo del violento demonio, pero uno de los niños cayo al moverse tanto, chillando por la ayuda de la sacerdotisa. Sin mas remedio se acerco al pequeño con el otro en un brazo, limitándole los taques defensivos.

-¡Mala jugada, exterminadora! -antes de que Inuyasha le atravesara la cabeza al gato sobre él, Sango recibió un zarpazo lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle el traje de exterminadora en la parte de su espalda.

La mujer cayo al suelo con los dos niños en brazos, quienes seguían sin ser consientes de la situación. El demonio aprovecho y la miro ferozmente.

-Extravagante esa cicatriz, mujer. -la castaña lo miro sorprendida, casi sin entender, pero pronto sintió el pasto acariciar su piel y su rostro se transformo en uno lleno de recuerdos.

-¡Aléjate de ella! -gruño el medio demonio, destruyendo con sus garras al atacante de su amiga, destrozándolo y llenándose ligeramente las garras de sangre.

Giro su vista y vio a la mujer con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en el presente. Los dos pequeños corrieron llorando a los brazos de la anciana mujer, pidiéndole su ayuda, ignorando los sucesos con los demonios, con solo la intención de curar a su pobre madre.

Kaede tomo en brazos a Shippo y camino al lado de los niños, no sin antes mirar a la exterminadora en el suelo, sin reaccionar. Inuyasha le hiso un gesto y ella asintió un poco preocupada.

Sin notarlo, la joven exterminadora comenzó a soltar ligeras lágrimas, sintiéndose de nuevo en el momento donde su familia fue asesinada por Kohaku bajo el control del despreciable Naraku. Su lagrimas salían mas rápido, llenando sus mejillas del líquido salado.

-Yo…-trato de articular algo, sin embargo, nada salió de su garganta seca. Pronto sintió algo cálido cubrir su espalda desnuda y se giro asombrada para descubrir que era el haori del albino quien la miraba fijamente. -Gracias… -murmuro aferrándose a la prenda, con las manos temblorosas.

-¿Estas bien? -él sabia que su cuerpo estaba bien, ella no olía a sangre y no parecía correr peligro por _otras_ cosas. La mujer comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas con su mano, sintiéndose tonta por llorar ahora. Ella asintió. -¿Segura?

-Si… Estoy bien… -respondió tratando de levantarse, pero pronto sintió el par de brazos masculinos cargarla. Sango dudo, pero finalmente se dejó cargar en la gran espalda masculina.

Se recargo en él, sintiendo la espalda cálida, reconfortándola de alguna forma… Dejo salir unas lagrimas apretando ligeramente los hombro del medio demonio.

-¿Te duele algo? -pregunto finalmente luego de un rato de escucharla sollozar. La mujer negó.

-Gracias… Yo… No me gusta molestar a nadie con esto… -confeso ocultando su rostro en el largo cabello plateado. -Pero… -el detuvo su caminar, esperando a que ella hablara. -A veces ya no lo puedo soportar… -la exterminadora no deseaba preocupar a su marido, él ya tendría sus propios traumas como para cargar con los de ella.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo suspiro y reanudo su caminata a la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa, para que verificara si realmente la castaña no estuviera herida.

Bajo un poco la cabeza, encontrando las garras de su amigo llenas de sangre, lo que le recordó a los tiempo donde él se transformaba en demonio… Ella pensaba que eso a él le había dolido, pues había asesinado a sangre fría… Inuyasha también tenia sus problemas y aun así ella…

-Perdona si te moleste… -se disculpó triste ,acurrucándose un poco más, extrañando de alguna forma a Miroku.

-"No puedes guardar todo para ti." -recito delicadamente. -¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste? Tonta…

No dijeron nada. El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio a la cabaña.

-Gracias Inuyasha…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

¿Ven? Les dije que no tardaría mucho. Se me hiso super tierno este capítulo, además de que fue creo que el más largo Xb

Si… Tal vez parezca como que ambos se están enamorando uno del otro… Pero no… Eso creo… ¡Ese es otro tema!

Espero que les causara tanta diabetes como a mi y yo ahora me paso a retirar lentamente…

¡ADIOS!


	25. Mini copia

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **25.**

 **Mini copia.**

Todo había estado marchando bien.

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango hablaban relajados observando como la mujer escogía algunas plantas medicinales. El monje traía consigo la canasta ligeramente pesada en sus manos, rogando internamente para que su esposa dejara de tomar tantas plantas. Y es que a la exterminadora no le habían dejado de dar dolores de estómago, pero al hombre se le hacía excesivo.

-Sango, creo que esto ya es suficiente… ¿No lo crees? -pregunto sin sentir ya sus brazos.

-No, aun no.

-¡Pero!... -trato de responder algo pero la mujer le dedico una mirada asesina que de inmediato lo acongojono. -Por lo menos déjame llevar esto a la cabaña y ahora vuelvo, ¿si?

Ella asintió y él se fue agradecido en dirección a su cabaña.

Inuyasha miraba la escena con miedo… Sango últimamente daba miedo y ni pensar que era por…

-¿Qué…? -pregunto al aire el albino, al percibir el peculiar aroma que, si bien ya no lo detestaba, apenas y toleraba. -¿Sesshomaru? -murmuro al ver como sobre ellos descendía aquel dragón de dos cabezas cerca de ellos. Jaken, Sesshomaru y la pequeña niña bajaron de él. -¿Qué haces aquí?

El mayor no dijo nada durante unos momentos. Busco con el olfato algo en concreto y se giro a Inuyasha y a la exterminadora.

-¿Se encuentra la sacerdotisa mayor? -ambos compañeros se quedaron estupefactos al recibir una pregunta del demonio, pero de inmediato la mujer asintió. Y sin más, el mayor voló con rapidez en direcciona la cabaña con Jaken en la cola, argumentando que "quería estar con su amo bonito en ves de con esos miserables seres."

Rin miro unos momentos el camino que su amo había tomado y después con una sonrisa se dirigió a Inuyasha y Sango, no sin antes acariciar al dragón Ah Un, quien termino por tumbarse cercano a ellos para tomar una siesta.

-Es bueno poder estar aquí. -confeso la pequeña. -Hace mucho que no venía.

-Bueno Rin. -la castaña se sentó e invito a hacer lo mismo a la niña junto con el albino. -Sera bienvenida aquí cuando quieras.

-Gracias.

Los tres quedaron en silencio unos momentos. EL medio demonio, pudo ver como la chiquilla movía la cabeza a todos los lados, como buscando a alguien, hasta que finalmente dejo de buscar y pregunto curiosa.

-¿Dónde esta la señorita Kagome? -los dos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos. Eso los había tomado desprevenidos. -Como no la veo con el señor Inuyasha… Pues…

Ninguno dijo nada, nuevamente ese silencio que tanto odiaba Rin volvía a estar presente pero ahora mas fuerte y pesado que antes. Tal vez había preguntado alguna tontería.

-Kagome… Ella… -Sango trato de hablar, pensando en si la niña entendería lo complicado de la situación.

-Regreso a su tiempo luego de la batalla con Naraku. -Sango miro sorprendida al albino, quien había respondido por ella con calma.

-Oh… ¿Y no volverá? -la curiosidad infantil era mas de lo que la menor podía manejar la menor, y para cuando se dio cuenta del impacto de sus palabras, ya era demasiado tarde: Los adultos se veían tristes y cabizbajos. -¡No quería preguntar nada innecesario! -se disculpo la pequeña rápidamente, sintiéndose mal. -¡Rin tonta! ¡Rin tonta! -se reprendió a si misma con golpecitos en su cabeza, con la culpabilidad recorriéndola.

-Esta bien Rin… Es normal que preguntes eso. -la calmo la exterminadora, tratando de darle una leve sonrisa. -Después de todo no nos hemos visto desde hace algún tiempo.

Rin miro a Inuyasha quien parecía evitar las miradas femeninas… Grave error… La pequeña volvió a sentirse aún más culpable.

-¡E-espera! -regaño el medio demonio al ver como la pequeña volvía a golpearse, murmurando lo mismo, reprendiéndose. -¡Deja de hacer eso! -ordeno tomando las muñecas de la niña para evitar que siguiera con su "castigo."

-Pero yo… Hice sentir mal a la señorita Sango y al señor Inuyasha… ¿Cierto?... -ninguno supo que decir. Rin pronto sintió una suave mano sobre su cabeza, reconfortándola, descubriendo que era de la mujer.

-Es cierto que aun duele hablar de ella… -dijo la mujer sonriéndole cálidamente, tratando e darle serenidad a la pequeña. -Pero no por eso debes de sentirte mal.

-Pero… Rin… -murmuro la chiquilla aun no muy convencida.

-Si te tranquiliza. -ambas mujeres miraron al albino frente a ellas. -Ella volverá pronto.

Finalmente, Rin sonrió, convencida de que si bien había hecho sentir mal a los dos adultos junto a ella, le reconfortaba saber que la chica por lo que todo eso comenzó, regresaría pronto.

-¡Es cierto! -chillo de alegría la pequeña, levantándose con ánimos renovados del pasto. -¡Debemos de esperar a que la señorita Kagome regrese!

Como un rápido destello, la pequeña se parecido unos instantes a la joven sacerdotisa: La sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de determinación y la seguridad brotar de ella, dándoles confianza. Como si la tuvieran ahí, sin estar ahí…

Sus pensamientos de ambos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el grito de Jaken, quien se acercaba agitado en su dirección.

-¡Rin! -la aludida se giro con curiosidad y miro al enano verde. -¡El señor Sesshomaru quiere hablar contigo! -el pequeño demonio trato de tomar aire, pero le fue imposible al sentir como era arrastrado por la pequeña niña llena de renovada energía.

-¡Vamos señor Jaken! -la alegría de la niña volvió a desbordarse como antes y corrió en dirección a la aldea, seguida de un cansado Jaken.

Los dos miraron a la pequeña mini copia de Kagome, correr con entusiasmo… Realmente, durante unos segundos pudieron verla ahí…

Sin darse cuenta, sonrieron melancólicos.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis mofifns!

¡¿Cómo están?! Yo estoy relativamente bien, porque ya casi salgo de vacaciones y eso significa: ¡ESCRIBIR COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA! Por razones que ya explique XD

La verdad, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. ¿Por qué? No sé, simplemente me gusto… Tal vez por que aparece Rin *corazón*

Bueno pues… Antes de irme me gustaría escribir otro fic aparte de este en donde si sea una shipp estos dos 100% real no fake :v. Pero aquí no, porque aquí se quedan como amigos. ¿Ustedes que dicen? De todos modos pienso hacerlo :D

Ahora sí.

¡ADIOS!


	26. Ataque

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **26.**

 **Ataque.**

Por alguna extraña razón que todos desconocían, los demonios estaban atacando por temporadas la aldea y ahora, era una temporada donde los malditos estaban llegando por montones, cosa que los exasperaba, pues ni siquiera eran fuertes, no eran suficientes ni para entrenar, eran solo basura…

O al menos eso pensaban hasta que apareció una especie de demonio con un cuerno de unicornio, armado con un mazo lleno de púas.

Sango y Miroku se ocuparon de los más débiles por petición de cierto hibrido orgulloso. Sin embargo, las habilidades super humanas que poseía no estaban funcionando al cien por ciento, cosa que lo descolocaba… Debía acabarlo rápido o ya no duraría mucho más…

-¡Eres débil hibrido! -se burló el enorme demonio, golpeando con el mazo el cuerpo del albino.

En ese momento maldijo no haber estado cuidando su cuerpo lo suficiente, pues el golpe si le había afectado a tal grado de hacerlo tambalear un poco, pero sin mayor daño.

-¡Khe! Di eso cuando sea tu tumba. -tomo a tessaiga con fuerza, lanzándose a darle una estocada mortal para acabar de una vez por todas, pero como el destino gustaba de joderlo, la legendaria espada comenzó a evaporarse hasta llegar a su forma mancillada, logrando solo golpear al demonio. -Esto debe ser una puta broma… -murmuro con rabia para si mismo observando a la espada magullada entre sus garras.

No tenía mucho tiempo.

Sin pensárselo mucho, se lanzo al demonio para tratar de acabarlo con sus garras, pero antes de si quiera rasguñarlo, las afiladas armas de las que tan orgulloso estaba, desaparecieron dando paso a uñas humanas.

-¡Inuyasha! -grito Miroku, pero unos cuantos demonios comenzaron a rodearlo en ese momento, impidiéndole ir y ayudar a su mejor amigo.

La castaña al escucha el grito de su marido, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con un Inuyasha humano a merced de las garras de ese demonio asqueroso.

El hibrido lucho contra la enorme garra en su cuello para evitar ser asfixiado. Lanzo patadas y puños con la esperanza de lograr que el bastardo lo soltara pues ya no aguantaría mucho más… Hasta que sintió algo clavarse profundo en su estómago.

-¡Inuyasha! -Sango corrió con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando a los demonios inútiles que se ponían enfrente.

El dolor lo recorrió por todo su cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a brotar de sus labios. Ese malnacido le había clavado ese mazo lleno de púas en el estómago, perforándoselo.

No supo como pasaron las cosas tan rápido, simplemente sintió como el agarre en su cuello disminuía, además observo como el hiraikotsu había partido al demonio a la mitad.

La exterminadora corrió preocupada al hombre tirado en el césped, con unas cuantas púas en su estómago, aparentemente se habían descolocado del mazo luego del impacto. Lo miro con dificultad para respirar y para mantener su vista al frente.

¡El muy orgulloso se estaba desmayando!

-¡Miroku! -el aludido se giró a ver a su mujer y su amigo. Preocupado termino por asesinar a la ultima basura y se apresuro a ir con ambos.

-Inuyasha. -llamo, sin obtener una respuesta comprensible. Los ojos que antes eran dorados ahora eran de color oscuro.

-Ese… Malnacido… -no pudo terminar la frase pues comenzó a toser la sangre que se aglomero en la boca.

-Debemos ir con Kaede-sama, ahora. -la mujer asintió y le ayudo a su marido a pasar las manos del medio demonio por sus hombros para llevarlo a la aldea.

Luego de un poco de esfuerzo mezclado con ayuda de Sango y Miroku, finalmente llagaron a la aldea con un Inuyasha apenas consiente quien comenzaba a desvariar.

-¡Hermana! -Kohaku seguido de Shippo, Rin y la anciana sacerdotisa salieron de la cabaña preocupados, pero al ver al hibrido palidecieron, lo metieron con rapidez y comenzaron a atenderlo lo mejor posible, pues había perdido mucho sangre en el ataque y en el camino.

La castaña salió de la cabaña, aturdida y enojada consigo misma por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápida. Sin darse cuenta, el exterminador menor la siguió y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Hermana?...

-No pude ayudarlo… Si hubiera sido mas rápida… -el joven la miro preocupado. Le dio un ligero abrazo y se separo de ella con una sonrisa para tratar de animarla.

-Tu lo ayudaste a que no resultara peor. -Kohaku admitía que le tenia cariño al hibrido malhumorado, por eso se sintió impotente por no haber podido sido de ayuda, pero sin que su hermana se diera cuenta, Miroku le aconsejo.

Le había tomado del hombro, le había dicho que ellos debían quedarse en la aldea para proteger mejor a los aldeanos, pues no era la primera vez que algún demonio débil, pero escurridizo se les escapaba, por lo que habían sido de ayuda… De alguna forma lo hiso sentir mejor… Pero a su hermana… Ni él sabía que decirle.

La mujer observo al adolescente pensativo, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho lo volvió a abrazar, pensando preocupada en el estado de Inuyasha dentro de la cabaña…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Aparezco y desaparezco de este fic… *C muere*… Pero digamos que tenia que terminar otro capitulo mas largo de "Convertido en pervertido" y es una d e las cosas que me ha atrasado… Además de mi escuela, pero ese es otro tema.

¿Qué les pareció? El próximo capitulo Sango e Inuyasha se quedaran solos 7w7… Ok, no XD

No tengo mucho tiempo hoy… ¡Me voy!

¡ADIOS!


	27. Fiebre

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **27.**

 **Fiebre.**

Remoje un poco más el trapo en el agua fría del río que Miroku había traído. Lo apreté entre mis manos, quitando un poco el exceso de agua y se lo coloque en la frente a Inuyasha quien tenía un a fiebre muy alta. Las heridas habían dejado de sangrar momentáneamente por los ungüentos de la anciana Kaede, pero un movimiento en falso mientras él dormía y podría abrirse de nuevo sin problemas.

En la cabaña solo estábamos él y yo, el resto había ido a comprobar los daños a la aldea. Me había negado a acompañarlos, estaba preocupada por su estado…

-Agh… -Lo escuche quejarse de nuevo. ¿Qué estaría soñando? ¡¿O es que acaso ya estaba delirando?!

No lo moví… Tenía miedo a despertarlo…

Me gire para acomodarme mejor en mi lugar junto al hombre, cuando de la nada este se incorporó bruscamente gritando. Me sobresalte tanto que termine cayendo de espalda contra el suelo. Inuyasha soltaba alaridos de dolor, peor en mirada podía ver perfectamente un miedo inexplicable. Podía sentir ese terror, como si con ese grito me estuviera contando todo.

-I-Inuyasha… -Me levante rápidamente e hice lo que pude para calmarlo. -¡Contrólate, Inuyasha! -le gritaba, sujetándolo de los brazos, tratando de acostarlo, pero su fuerza, a pesar de tener fiebre, seguía siendo mucha. -¡Acuéstate!

Soltó otro grito de nueva cuenta. No sabía que hacer… No podía golpearlo porque podría lastimarlo más… Pronto note como mi ropa comenzó a mancharse de sangre. ¡El muy idiota se había abierto las heridas! Lo sujete por los hombros, aumentando mi fuerza para recostarlo.

-¡¿Sango-sama?! -Rin entro a la cabaña perpleja, observándonos asustada.

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Ayúdame! -le pedí, controlando lo mejor que podía los bruscas movimientos del moreno.

-¡¿Q-que hago?! -la niña se acercó a nosotros, observando como el hombre forcejeaba mientras gritaba.

¿Qué hacer? Se estaba resistiendo mucho, a este paso sus heridas…

-¡Kagome! -lo mire sorprendida.

Mi cuerpo se enfrió de pronto… Con melancolía pase mis manos rodeando su cuello en un abrazo para reconfortarlo… Sentí como sus músculos tensos se iban relajando poco a poco. Escuche como jadeaba por el esfuerzo anterior, estaba cansado… Enterró su rostro en mi hombro sin abrazarme. Se acostó lentamente en el suelo, respirando agitado y con las gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo… Temblaba como una hoja.

-Sango-sama… -Rin me extendió un par de trapos, uno para limpiarle el sudor de su frente y el otro para remojarlo en el agua. Le agradecí con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

Mientras limpiaba su sudor lo escuche murmurar el nombre de mi amiga… ¿Estaría soñando con ella? A juzgar por su reacción al despertar seguramente había sido una pesadilla horrible… ¿Soñar con que ella se iba de su lado? ¿Qué lo dejaba para siempre tal vez? Lo mire con ternura… Inuyasha había pasado por tantas pruebas a lo largo de su vida… Y sin embargo aún no podía ser plenamente feliz… ¿Qué clase de cruel destino tenía él entre sus manos?

-Parece que se calmó. -Asentí a las palabras de la niña mientras observaba como su semblante se relajaba notoriamente. -Parece como si hubiera encontrado una luz entre tanta oscuridad…

Si, así era… Había encontrado a Kagome aparentemente.

-Kagome. -murmuro subiendo su mano en un intento de tocar mi mejilla. Me quede en shock observando como sin lograr su cometido, su mano descendía lentamente pues parecía que volvía a dormir.

-¿Kagome-sama? -La niña me miro curiosa. -¿La confundió con Kagome-sama?

-¿Eh?... Esta delirando. -Respondí sin rodeos, ni yo me podía creer que me había confundido…

Miroku entro en la cabaña, mirándonos a todos curiosos. Rin corrió a él y sin perder tiempo le contó lo ocurrido desde que llego hasta que el moreno se calmó.

-Ya veo… -No dijo nada más, él comprendido.

Con su ayuda, le quitamos los vendajes para aplicarle un ungüento que la anciana Kaede nos había dejado para aplicárselo más tarde, luego le colocamos vendas limpias.

Durante toda la noche, mi marido y yo velamos por su bien, su fiebre no daba tregua, pero al menos ya no se había levantado gritando, solo murmuraba de vez en cuando entre sueños…

-Inuyasha…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Sorry por la ausencia, pero en resumidas cuentas: ¡CULPEN A LA MALDITA ESCUELA!

¿Cómo han estado? El capitulo del día de hoy fue un poco… ¿Raro? No se como decirlo XD

 **Rumi:** ¡¿De corrido?! Bueno, están cortitos los capítulos, era normal :v Y sobre lo otro… Sip, Sango si se va a embarazar y si voy a tratar el tema en unos pocos capítulos más *Corazón*

Pienso hacer un mini maratón de capítulos para compensar el tiempo ausente XD

¡ADIÓS!


End file.
